Sometimes Its Better Not Knowing
by Omen freak
Summary: Tony's cousin Ember just moved to Scotland. Rookery almost kills her on her first day there then she meets a clan of vampires. yes something are better left unknown. T for now has a mix of several different genres. Complete! Note: Being revised/edited
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I know i said that i will be working mainly on you fanfic for the Omen, but i watched The Little Vampire again and i just had to write a story. and now onto the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the little vampire and or its characters. I do not own any song or lyrics in this story. **

Sometimes Its Better Not Knowing

Chapter 1: I Am Goth So Get Over IT.

Just great, just peachy! The day I move in with my aunt and uncle, who are in Scotland, is the day some old hermit guy in a bulky, blinky red truck starts warning everyone of vampires. And I thought my little cousin Tony was bad about constantly rambling on about vampires, but no I was wrong on that one. I walked out of the castle-like house, that will be my new home for a while, to get more of my stuff from Uncle Bob's Land Rover. It was pretty sunny but not really warm so I just had on a black pair of pants, a black camisole and a white tank top over that. I also had on my favorite black jacket with red and white strips on the cuffs and the collar. The roar of an engine came up the drive way. The same red truck with blinky lights screeched to a halt. A man sauntered out and stepped up beside me.

"New to town eh?" Apparently, he had no Scottish accent. It was more of an English accent to tell the truth.

"Uh yeah, just getting moved into my aunt and uncles place. Look, I really shouldn't be talking to a stranger."

"Names Rookery. I'm not a stranger now am I?" He studied me for a moment. "Hey why are you in the shadows? And wearing dark clothes?"

"I don't like the sun." I turned to him. His eyes narrowed.

"That would explain the pale skin and the dark circles under you eyes…..vampire!" He reached into his belt and took out a wooden stake. He aimed it at my heart.

"Whoa, whoa I am not a vampire. Geez, here I'll show you." I stuck my hand out into the sunlight. "See?"

"Well since you didn't smolder into dust….I can trust you for now, but be warned, one particular clan favors this area."

"And you be warned, I'm Goth not a vampire. There is a difference." I glared at him. He still had the stake at the ready. I sighed and grabbed the last box of my stuff. I slammed the back hatch closed, causing the shade to disappear.

"You have quite the attitude. I don't think I like that."

"And I don't like crazy old vampire-slaying hermits accusing me of being a vampire. Now Leave." I hissed. I turned and started for the house. Mr. hermit guy- I mean Rookery didn't follow me. He got back into his truck and drove off. I shook my head and went inside. Aunt Dottie was in the kitchen making something, and uncle Bob was at work. I already got my clothes in my room, so I just needed to get all my other junk in there. I started to hull the countless boxes up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room.

(epic time warp -.- ok its not so epic)

Aunt Dottie called me into the kitchen for lunch. Tony was already at the table. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Ember." He seemed worried.

"What's wrong Tony?''

"Nothing…" He trailed off. Aunt Dottie leaned down and whispered in my hear,

"He is getting s.h.o.t.s." She spelled out the word 'shots'. Tony must have heard because he flinched.

"Oh, I don't blame you Tony, I don't like needles either." I admitted. He seemed to brighten up a bit. Everything was silent for awhile. As three-o-clock struck on the coo-coo clock, Tony went pale like a sheet. Aunt Dottie got her keys, she then looked at me.

"Mind being alone for a few hours?"

"I don't mind. I'm just going to move some of the stuff that I don't need right now to the cellar." When I mentioned the cellar Tony's head shot up.

"Ember, you don't want to go down there."

"Why?"

"Snakes and spiders and stuff."

"Tony," I chuckled. "I'm a fifteen year old, I can handle my self."

"But-"

"I promise that I will just put the boxes in a corner then I'll come right back up, O.K.?"

"O.K., just be careful."

"I will." I reassured him. Aunt Dottie smiled and got Tony into the car. I watched as they pulled out of the drive. Soon I was left in this castle-like house, alone. Curse my love of horror movies. I roamed through the house until I was bored enough to actually move my stuff to the cellar. I piled all the boxes at the cellar door. I fiddled with the handle, yep just like everything in this house, it was old. I took out my Ipod and turned it on. I took the headphones out and balanced it on top of the stack of boxes. _Vampires Will Never Hurt You _by _My Chemical Romance _echoed through the cellar as I walked down the stairs. I hummed along with it as I reached the bottom. I found an adequate corner and stalked the boxes there. It was getting very muggy down here so I took off my jacket. Something rolled off the pile of old rugs and skidded across the floor. I looked at the shiny object from the other side of the room. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. Suddenly I heard a faint hiss in the background. Alright maybe there where snakes down there. I looked around, nothing except a sea of boxes. I studied the object, it was a metal facet for clothes made in the Shakespearean era. I roamed through the cellar trying to find the right place for it. I forgot that my Ipod was on, still blaring music. I shuffled through till I found the right one. I smirked as _If I Was Your Vampire _by _Marilyn Manson _practically reverberated through my skull. Believe It or not this cellar echoed…a lot. I sang along as I hunted through the mass of crates blocking the west side.

"_6 a.m. Christmas morning no shadows, No reflections here, Lie cheek to cheek In your cold embrace."_

_"So soft and so tragic As a slaughter house. You press the knife Against your heart say,"I love you, so much you must kill me now." "_

_"I love you So much You must kill me now." _

I felt like I was being followed.

"_If I was your vampire, Certain as the moon, Instead of killing time, We'll have each other Until the sun."_

_"If I was your vampire ,Death waits for no one hold my hands Across your face, Because I think Our time has come."_

_"Digging your smile apart With my spade-tongue. And the hole is where the heart. We built this tomb together, And I won't fill it alone."_

_"Beyond the pale Everything is black, No turning back"_

"_If I was your vampire, Certain as the moon, Instead of killing time, We'll have each other Until the sun."_

_"__If I was your vampire, Death waits for no one hold my hands Across your face, Because I think Our time has come"_

_"Blood-stained sheets In the shape of your heart,This is where it starts...Blood-stained sheets In the shape of your heart,This is where it starts this is where it will ehd here comes the moon again."_

_"6:19 and I know I'm ready Drive me off the mountain you'll burn, I'll eat your ashes impossible wheels seducing Our corpse."_

I tuned around. I knew someone else was down here. I turned off my Ipod and stuck it in my pocket. I backed up slowly and, well, I fell. I heard scuffling coming from…..the ceiling?.

**A/N: i will except flames...but i will view them as mearly constructive crititicism ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 up! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Sometimes its better not knowing.

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

I slowly looked up into five pairs of blood red eyes. Two pairs out of the five where glaring at me. I stood up slowly, but the eyes never left me. Then without warning one pair disappeared. I flinched and backed away. I thought I was going to hit the wall or some boxes but I backed into something soft. A pair of arms locked around me, one around my middle and one at my throat. A stern voice pierced the darkness of the cellar.

"Mortal, why have you disturbed our sleep?"

"Hey, its not like I knew you all where here! I'm just moving in with my aunt and uncle!" I was almost in panic mode. My captor growled and tightened his hold on me. I struggled to fight him off, but all I ended up doing was dropping my jacket. My Ipod skidded out of the pocket and turned on. The soft glow illuminated the darkness. I gasped, two adults and two children stood on the ceiling. All where wearing old Shakespearean type clothing. They jumped down and landed in front of me. My captor chuckled darkly then suddenly let me go, only to join his family. He was very different from them. He had very spiky hair with little streaks of color in it, but his hair was mostly black. He wore modern clothes; a yellow and black striped shirt, a dark trench coat with lots of buckles, dark pants, and boots. There was a thin cord around his neck, possibly a make-shift chocker necklace. All five advanced and I backed into the wall.

"Or a spy for Rookery?" The father hissed.

"The crazy old hermit? No, he tried to kill me earlier." Now that got curious glances from them. The mother looked confused.

"Now what do you mean by that dear?" She was so soft spoken and kind.

"Well lets see I was getting the last of my stuff from uncle Bob's car. Rookery freaked out and was about to stake me. " I sighed them mumbled under my breath " I'm Goth, not a freaking vampire." I heard the sound of snickering. I looked up. The youngest and the middle child snickered while the oldest smirked. I gave them a look that said 'Its not funny." The father was still glaring at me.

"Take your leave mortal."

"Fine." I bent down to get my jacket and Ipod. When I gathered them up I sighed "Tony has to be more specific on things down here." The youngest's eyes lit up. She ran over to me.

"You know my darling Tony?"

"Uh yeah. He is my cousin" I explained. The middle one smiled.

"Yes, I do remember Tony saying something about his cousin coming to visit. What is your name?"

"Ember." I felt a little better now that I know that they knew Tony. The parents relaxed some too. The mother walked up behind her daughter.

"I'm so sorry if we scared you Ember. My husband, Fredrick, is very cautious around mortals. I'm Freda. And I'm sorry for the way Gregory acted." Freda was very sincere.

"Its alright." I shrugged. Suddenly I heard muffled voices upstairs. "Looks Tony is back from the doctors." I started for the maze of boxes but a hand stopped me.

"Before you go, I'm Anna." The girl, Anna, smiled. I nodded. The other boy spoke up,

"And I'm Rudolph." He looked at the distant door, "Tony's coming." Sure enough the door opened, spilling light into the cellar. Gregory hissed and bared fangs….WHAT FANGS? Okay they are vampires.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you all where awake. Ember dinners ready." Tony called down into the cellar. Then he closed the door. I looked around and saw that the new found vampires slipped away into the darkness. I shrugged and made my way to the stairs. I opened the door slightly and slipped through. After I closed the door I sighed and leaned against it. My stomach growled so I headed to the kitchen.

(yet another epic time warp)

After dinner I got my stereo hooked up in my room. I popped in a CD and pushed play. I walked over to my bed and turned on my laptop. I nearly did an anime fall when I look at my E-mail. I'm not a very popular person but I had fifteen new messages. Oddly enough they where all from the same place. I sighed and dove right into reading them. Click, scroll, delete, click, scroll, delete, so on and so forth. I got up and cracked my back after I finished up. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Hey Ember can I come in?" Tony asked from behind the door.

"Sure kiddo." I was on my bed and Tony opened the door. He looked hurt. "What's wrong Tony?"

"You promised that you would just put the boxes in the cellar then come right back up."

"I'm sorry Tony. Come here." I sighed. He walked over to me and I hugged him.

"Ember? Why are you being so nice? You where never this nice before."

"Well, I love you don't I? I mean you are my favorite cousin." I ruffled his hair.

"I'm your favorite?"

"Yep and I wouldn't trade you for anything." I smiled. He yawned and headed back to the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Your forgiven." He opened the door and left. I closed my laptop and moved it to my desk. I then stretched out on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! Thanks to all who reviewed. It makes Ember feel better, right Ember?**

**Ember- eh what? couldnt hear you. eating french toast!**

**me- uh ok? Rudolf you you be ever so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**Ru- On it *ahem* Disclaimer: Omen Freak does NOT own anything besides Ember.**

**me-ok now onto the show! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Why Me?

I shuddered awake. I sat up and yawned. I looked at my clock and my eye brow twitched. It was only four A.M. I slid off my bed and walked over to my closet. I opened the door and rummaged around for my training gear. Yes I'm a 10th degree black belt, thanks to all those years of self-defense classes. I scooped up my Ipod as I left my room. I closed my door softly and padded down the hall. When I to the stairs I looked over my shoulder, I thought I heard Tony wake up. I waited a few more minutes then shrugged as I went down stairs. In the kitchen I scrounged up a pen and paper. I jotted down a simple message.

'_Outside training, might be back before nine. _

_P.S. leave some breakfast for me….talking about YOU TONY!'_

I taped the note to the fridge and went to the door. It was colder than I thought but I went out anyway. I walked across the yard until I found a tree large enough to hold a target and also strong enough not to be snapped in half. I hung the target on the tree, then turned on my Ipod. I put it on shuffle and set it on the ground about three feet away from me. I was used to training in the dark, it was a skill that was required at Shanlio Dojo. I had to know how to take advantage of any situation. Music shattered the silence of the early morning. I walked over to the tree and took my stance. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath then opened them. A few swift punches and even faster kicks left my target in pieces. I know I'm not a show-off but sometimes it feels good to test my self to the fullest of my abilities. I scooted back five or ten feet then ran at the tree. I flipped and spun in mid-air. I whipped my foot around and kicked the tree. I landed in a crouch. I knew I put too much force behind it 'cause one) my foot was stinging and two) even though it was still dark out. I could still make out a good chunk of bark missing from the tree. Then I began to tense up, I could feel that I wasn't alone out here. I slowly stood up and glanced around. Suddenly the song that was on changed right in the middle of a perfectly good guitar solo. I whipped around to where my Ipod was only to find a curious looking Gregory holding it. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what do you have against Metallica's guitar solos?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how this thing worked." He almost growled defensively. He tossed it over to me. I caught it before it hit the ground and turned it off. I put it safely in my pocket. Then I turned my attention back to Gregory.

"What are you doing out here anyway. Have you no clue of what time it is? Its four the freaking morning! The sun will be up in nearly an hour!" I tried not to yell, but lack of sleep makes me very….uh….explodey. Gregory looked stunned, as if no one, besides his parents, dared to yell at him like that. And a human to boot! But he recovered quickly. He glared at me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing human. And how dare you speak to me that way, I am a dark God." He hissed threateningly.

"Well sorry your Majesty." I retorted sarcastically. Now I was getting annoyed. I glared icily at him.

"Pathetic human, you have no clue of who you are talking to."

"Uh yeah I do, I'm talking to an immature teenage vampire who can't even manage to talk to a human, let alone a girl, nicely." I crossed my arms over my chest firmly. Gregory growled.

"What ever you do _human_, do NOT betray us. I will show now mercy then."

"Look I'm not keeping it a secret for you. I'm doing it for Tony. You know why? Because he actually has friends here, Your brother and sister! He has never been happier. And I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to take away his only friends!" Now I was angry. Gregory looked appalled.

"Well no wonder why you don't have any friends. You yell too much. People will start to think that your mean." He said so nonchalantly. I glared daggers at him. He was pushing his luck big time. I walked up to him slowly. As I got closer I could see that he was smirking. I drew back my arm and let it snap forward. The tip of my third knuckle was resting on the tip of his nose. That wiped the smirk off his face.

"Next time I won't hold back." I growled. "Oh and from me, that was considered being nice." I let my arm fall. He stood there stunned. I went back to the tree to gather the remains of my target. I was grumbling to myself when a pale hand picked up the last bit of target.

"You know you still didn't answer my question. Why are you out here this late?"

"I have to train if I want to keep my 10th degree black belt status. And my internal clock hasn't yet adjusted to the Scottish time zone." I still grumbled. "Now you have to answer my question."

"I got bored. After the whole biting the cemetery caretaker my parents don't trust me to go out alone." He sighed. All malice gone from his voice.

"Then why are you here then?'

"I snuck out." He grinned sheepishly. I face-palmed. Well at least I know he just almost like a modern teen.

"Right." I dumped the pieces of target into a pile and sat under the tree. There was no way I was going to finish my training with him here to criticize me. He came over and crouched on front of me.

"You know you are the first person to talk to me like that."

"Thanks. I had so much practice back home in the states."

"How so?" He seemed genially curious. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this.

" Back home I was known as the 'tough kid on the block'. Where I grew up you had to be tough to survive, fight for what can't be given to you." I paused.

"Go on." Now he was listening.

"At school it wasn't any different. Six thousand students and only two hundred teachers to watch then. Fights started…often. I had no choice but to fight for many reasons. My family got the short end of the stick, you see my dad and my uncle Bob are brothers. Uncle Bob is making good money, my dad is not. So I had to fight my way up the pecking order. Then there came the reason that I had to hone my self-defense. Me being a girl, and to some guys, a very good looking one. I was almost…well… something very important was almost forcibly taken away from me when I was thirteen. I was learning self-defense ever since I was ten, so I was ably to get away. But ever since then I don't trust guys who compliment my looks a lot."

"So why are you here and not there?" He was really interested….weird.

"Well my parents thought it was better for me to be away from all the fighting and need to be tough to even live. But I think I was because I got suspended for putting a guy in a coma. What? He touched me the wrong way." I looked at Gregory. He didn't look bored or unconcerned. He opened his mouth to speak but the first rays of the sun crept over the hills.

"Until the night." That was all he said then he disappeared. I heard the outside door to the cellar slam shut. I then got up and continued my training.

(And time warp. epic as always)

I shuffled my way to the house. I was hot and tired. All I could really think about was breakfast then bed. I pulled the door open and dropped my stuff on the table beside the door. Tony was watching cartoons so I lazily walked into the kitchen. Aunt Dottie was at the table sipping coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Man she was way too cheery.

"Hn….food…hungry….sooo tired." I collapsed at the table. Aunt Dottie chuckled.

"Sure thing, my little warrior."

"Ha ha very funny." I heard her open the microwave and then she set a plate in front of me. Turns out it was my favorite, French toast sticks. My day just got a little bit brighter. I dug in, oh cinnamony, eggy, sweet bread how I missed the! When I was just finishing my fourth, the phone rang. Aunt Dottie got up and answered it. She listened for a while then hung up.

" Well looks like school will be canceled for the next two weeks. Turns out that they have a rodent infestation, and they also want to do some fixing up."

"Oh that's good." I went back to my French toast sticks. Tony came bounding in, happy as can be. I finished my breakfast then headed back up to my room. I opened my door, putting my Ipod on the night stand. I went over to my closet and changed into my flannel pajama pants and a dark gray tank top. I then collapsed on my bed and that's where I stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay ch4! things are starting to getting good. Yes and answer your quiestion Eclipse i am adding days but im not following the whole plat line. im adding extra twists but i will get there evantually. Thanks to all who reviewed**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything besides Ember.**

**A/N I dont know Tonys middle name so i made one up. plus i tike Matthew as a middle name :)**

Chapter 4: I Really Hate Waking up Sometimes

I rolled over and fell of my bed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." I clutched my head and rolled into a ball. I slowly got up and looked at my clock. Five in the evening, I slept most, if not all, the day away. I groaned and walked to my door. I turned around to look back at my room but I was blinded by the sunset. That is the problem of having a room on the third floor, facing west. I get blinded by the sunsets! I opened my door and walked into the hall. I stumbled down the stairs, but managed not to fall. When I got into the living room aunt Dottie and uncle Bob where watching T.V. Uncle Bob looked at me.

"Good your up, I was just about to go get you." He stated. Oh no when he said that he always wanted something.

"Why?"

"Well we need you to watch Tony later tonight."

"Ok, and?"

"No, there is no money involved."

"Shoot." I walked over to the chair and sat down. "So where is the little rug rat."

"In his room….I think. Is he honey?" Uncle bob asked aunt Dottie.

"I think he is outside." She looked up.

"I'll go look" I offered. They nodded in agreement. I got up and went up stairs to his room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I opened his door and looked inside. "Tony? You in here?" The door creaked back and lightly hit the wall. The sun had set behind the hills so it was pretty dark out, plus Tony's room faced East. I felt like I wasn't alone. "Tony? Oh come on, you know I hate it when you do this. Great, now I feel like I'm talking to myself." I opened his closet. Nothing. I thought I heard snickering. I went over to the fireplace and looked inside. Nothing again. I sighed and turned around. When I did Tony was right there in front of me, but he was upside down. I jumped slightly…..and he was laughing.

"You fell for it Ember!" He was still hanging there. I looked up and Rudolph was on the ceiling holding Tony's feet.

"Not funny Tony." I crossed my arms. Rudolph was snickering. I was temped to glare at him. Rudolph somehow managed to get Tony onto the floor safely.

"What did mom and dad want?"

"Well I'm babysitting tonight." I thought I saw Rudolf's face pale even more that it already it.

"Gregory's going to have a heyday."

"What do you mean Rudolph' I was getting curious. Tony tried to look like he didn't know anything. Rudolph sighed.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you. He keeps saying how strong and ruthless you are. Its almost as bad as Anna talking about Tony." He sighed again. Tony turned his head at the last part. Was he blushing? Wait, was I blushing? Yep I was.

"Um o-ok. Well, uh Tony, want anything to snack on later?" I looked at him. He looked up.

"Um sure. Could you make some brownies?"

"Course I will." I smiled the best I could. I stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me.

(-EPIC TIME WARP!-)

At seven-o-clock aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob left, so I went into the kitchen and got the brownie stuff. I set my Ipod on the counter. Yes I like to listen to music when I bake. What? There is nothing wrong with it. I put it on a random song and commenced with the brownies. I opened the fridge and got the eggs and milk. I set them on the counter. I was snooping in the cabinets, looking for a the mixer when I found a bag of chocolate chips. I gave a devious smile, I haven't had a good chocolate buzz in a while. I placed the chocolate chips beside the bowl. I opened the brownie box and poured in the mix, then adding the milk, eggs, oil, and finally the chocolate chips. I hummed along with _Alumina_ by _Nightmare_. I loved Japanese songs. I found the mixer and plugged it in. Suddenly I thought I heard the cellar door open. I shrugged, starting to mix the brownie batter, it just might be Tony going down there….or someone might be coming up. Gah, I really need to stop it with the horror movies.

At long last the brownies where mixed and ready to bake. I poured it into the pan, then pre-heating the oven. I scooped out the rest, but I couldn't resist at least tasting my creation. Yum sweet chocolate. I turned to put the bowl into the sink, and Tony was watching me.

"Ember, what are you doing?"

"I'm making brownies, duh." I put the bowl into the sink and then put the brownies into the oven. I set the timer for twenty-five minutes.

"You put chocolate chips in it."

"Uh yeah. So what?' I leaned against the counter.

"Won't that make them too chocolaty?" He looked so innocent. Well time to corrupt the kid.

"Tony, listen, there is no such thing as too chocolaty." I smiled. He face-palmed.

"Right." He walked out of the kitchen. I swear he is starting to act a little bit like me. Wow I am corrupting him.

( A short time warp :/ I don't know if it is epic or not o.0)

The buzzer on the timer buzzed. I got up and took the brownies out of the oven. All the while I felt like I was being watched. Tony was watching T.V so I knew it wasn't him. I shook my head, I took the pan and put it on the table, waiting for them to cool. About two minutes later I gave up on waiting and cut the brownies; putting them on a plate. I took two them called Tony into the kitchen.

"Tony, brownies are done." I walked out of the kitchen and claimed the recliner. Tony ran into the kitchen, but then he ran out to the cellar door. I raised an eyebrow. He opened the door and went down. A minute or two later he came up with the vampires. Fredrick and Freda walked in calmly, but Rudolph and Anna ran behind Tony. Only one was missing.

"Where's Gregory?" I hadn't seen him since last night..er this morning.

"I thought he was up here." Freda was confused. Then something clicked together, Gregory was following me in the kitchen. I got up and put my brownies on the table. When I stood up Gregory was smirking at me, less than a foot in front of me. I jumped.

"Jesus Gregory. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe, maybe not. And by the way, those brownies are really good." He smirked. I looked at table; low and behold my brownies where gone. My eye brow twitched.

"You owe me two brownies….but," I punched his shoulder. "That's good enough for me." I smirked. I didn't punch him too hard….just hard enough to leave a bruise, if he could bruise. He rubbed his shoulder. His parents glanced at each other and shrugged. Fredrick cleared his throat.

"Ember, I don't think we where properly introduced. I am Fredrick Sackville-Bagg." He bowed. I nodded. It was nice to be properly introduced. Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen. I sighed.

"Excuse me for one moment." I walked to the kitchen. "Tony Matthew Thompson you better not be messing up the kitchen. And if you are you, mister, are going to be cleaning it up, or so help me I will not take the blame when your parents get back!" I tried so hard not to yell.

"Got it Ember." He nodded. I went back to the living room.

"Sorry about that."

"Its alright. I see that you have got almost every thing under control, but if you need anything you know where to find us." Freda smiled. I nodded. She and Fredrick went back down to the cellar. Now I was alone with Gregory, who was still rubbing his shoulder.

"That hurt you know that."

"It was meant to." I smirked. Gregory growled.

"Foolish human."

"Oh I'm so scared." I was being very sarcastic which made Gregory growl more. I smirked and sat back down on the recliner. Gregory just stood there. I knew he was contemplating a way to get back at me for punching his shoulder. I think he got an idea because he bent down and was just staring at me. I tried to ignore him but lets face it, no one likes to be stared at, it was kinda creepy. Suddenly his kissed my cheek and was on the ceiling before I could react.

"Heh heh, serves you right human." He smirked. I jumped up.

"Gregory that was so not funny." I growled. That was one thing I hated the most, being kissed with out knowing it. This was going to be a long night.

( time warp…I know there are too many of these, but I don't know what else to write -.-)

The Sackville-Bagg's where back in the cellar, and Tony was in bed. I sat on my bed thinking about all that happened this evening. I glared at my pillow, after all that has happened I deserve to get paid for babysitting Tony. I got up and changed into my Skelanimal PJ's. Man I loved these things. I turned on my stereo and climbed into bed. I stared at my ceiling, then started to drift of to sleep.

I was in the cemetery, but I was floating. I looked down at the ground and saw myself laying there, motionless. I floated closer. I heard shouting in the distance.

"_Where is Ember?"_ People where running. I looked down at myself on the ground. I was laying in a pool of blood, my blood. I got closer and was that the blood was coming from my arm. There was a long gash from my shoulder to my elbow. Suddenly a person ran through my floating body. I recognized him. Gregory!

"_Oh God Ember, please don't die. Don't leave me here."_ Suddenly he went ridged. He lifted his hand, that was in the pool of my blood. He shook his head and ripped his shirt. He bandaged my arm, then picked me up. "_Don't you dare die on my Ember."_

I shuddered awake. The dream felt so real. I was watching myself die, and Gregory tried to save me. I touched my cheek where his kissed me. A silent tear rolled down my face. I knew something bad was going to happen soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the next chapter, and its longer...i think. This whole chapter gave me the most trouble...anyway thanks to the reviewers! I really dont know what i'd do with out you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept the non movie based characters. **

**A/N: i might not be writing that much at the school setting, but how know what the future holds. **

Chapter 5: School Starts Again

Two weeks ago I thought vampires didn't exist. Well I was proven wrong, and now I was getting used to them being around. Tony kept having those dreams about the stone of Atamun, which I was filled in on only a couple of days ago. Gods I feel so out of the loop. I have gotten used to our vampire friends popping out of nowhere…..sorta. Rudolph and Anna knew that I don't like it so they didn't do it. Although Gregory still gets a kick out of it. Speaking of Gregory, I think we have an odd little friendship forming. He would always 'sneak out' when ever I was training. I hate to say it but I kinda liked the company. I've noticed that Freda and Fredrick have been less worried about the whole contact with mortals thing. But having a family of vampires living in the cellar was the least of my worries. My biggest worry is school. Here I am, the American Goth girl going to school in Scotland, but on the bright side no uniforms! The bad news is that today is a Monday, oh joy.

I got up and went to my closet. I chose a black top with the words 'Careful I Bite' written on the front, in red letters that looked like blood spatter. I got a pair of dark jeans, with rips on one knee. After I put them on I got my socks and combat like boots. To top it all off I put on my red plaid studded belt. Perfect. I got my red and black messenger bag, then opened my door. I headed down stairs to the kitchen. Aunt Dottie's and uncle Bob's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Um Ember? Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Aunt Dottie hadn't quite recovered from the shock

"What? I'm comfortable." I sat at the table. Uncle Bob shook his head and went back to reading the newspaper. Aunt Dottie rolled her eyes, then put some toast in front of me. Tony ran into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks. He shook his head and grabbed some toast. Uncle Bob looked at his watch.

"Well time to go." He got up and got up and got the keys. I finished the last bit of my toast, and got up. Tony grimaced, he really didn't want to go to school. I walked out to the car with

Tony following. I opened the door and got in. Tony got in on the other side. Uncle Bob started the are and we where off to school.

One long drive later I got out.

"Well, time to go scare the natives." I smirked walking to the school. Tony walked beside me.

"No wonder Gregory likes you." He rolled his eyes. I blushed slightly. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Oy Tony!" It was a kids voice. Tony hid behind me.

"Oh no, the McAshton twins." He sounded scared. I turned and saw two boys, around Tony's age, walking up. I stood in front of Tony protectively. I glared at them. The moment they saw me they exchanged worried glances, then went the other way. I turned back to Tony.

'Tony, if you ever need me come and get me ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. We walked into the school building just before the bell rang. Tony went to class, but I went the other way to the office. I opened the door and the secretary looked up.

"What can I do you for, dreary?" She had a thick Scottish accent.

"Um I need my schedule."

"First day?" She asked as the pulled out a drawer in the filing cabinet.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded. She closed that drawer and pulled out an other one.

"Your name miss?"

"Ember Thompson." I watched as she rummaged through the files. She pulled out a four pieces of paper. She laid them out on the counter.

"Here we are. The white one is you schedule. The others need to be signed and returned." I explained. I nodded and gathered them up.

"Thank you." I left the office and walked down the hall toward the high school wing. I looked at my schedule, looks like I have world history with Mr. McGauran in room 234. The hallways lined with classes. I found room 234 and knocked on the door. Mr. McGauran looked up and motioned me inside. I opened the door and walked inside. The babble in the background stopped when everyone saw me. Mr. McGauran cleared his throat.

"Class this is our new student from America. Miss….."

"Ember Thompson." I finished for him. He smiled.

"One question Miss Thompson. Where are you originally from?"

"San Diego, California." I sighed. A girl in the back interrupted.

"Its suppose to be really sunny and hot there right? Then why are you so pale?" She raised an eyebrow. Mr. McGauran looked at her.

"Hand, Jenny." He scolded. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand, still waiting for my answer. I chuckled.

"I don't like the sun, therefore I don't go out into it."

"Right then." Mr. McGauran clapped his hand together. "Miss Thompson, you can have the pick of any empty seat." He turned back to the blackboard. I made my was to an available seat beside the window, which was the only available seat left. A meat-headed jock whispered something to his buddies.

"Careful Nick, vampire girl might drain your blood." He snickered. I clinched my fists and glared at the desk. I fished out paper and a pencil from my messenger bag. Mr. McGauran was lecturing about medieval Europe, and I found myself doodling on the paper, but still listening. I looked at the board every so often. I looked down at my doodle. It was a heart with bat wings. I smirked and put my pencil down. I looked up at the board and realized that the I learned the same lesson back at home. Medieval Europe was my favorite subject in history. Mr. McGauran looked around the room.

"Miss Thompson, What is the term for those who served under the Lords and knights as agricultural workers?"

"The term is serfs sir." I answered. He nodded, and smiled. I looked around and saw I was the only one trying to pay attention. I gazed at the board and listened to the lecture.

(-)

More than half of the day was done when the lunch bell rang for the high schoolers. The hall was a jumble of bodies all going to the same place. I got my lunch and sat at a back table. It didn't look edible but I ate it anyway. I was quite good actually. I heard someone walk up to the table. I looked up and I instantly regretted it. This girl has plastic written all over her. She looked like a prep, a cheerleading prep.

"Do you know what you are eating?" She had a the classic prep voice but mixed with a Scottish accent. Someone please rip off my ears.

"Do I look like I care?" I took another bite.

"Its called haggis. I don't expect an American to know what it is." She sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I'm trying to eat, so go away."

"Its made from a sheep's heart, liver, and lungs. Then cooked in a sheep's stomach." She smirked waiting for me to barf. I replied by taking another bite. I swallowed then smirked.

"Can't be worse than eating grilled rattlesnake, which is really good by the way." I smirked when her face paled. She turned and stuck her nose in the air.

"Freak." She walked away. I smirked and finished the haggis. I took my tray up and walked out of the cafeteria. I chose a spot in the deserted hallway and sat down against the wall. I took out my doodle and began doodling again. I drew two puncture wounds with blood dripping down. I unconsciously labeled my doodle. '_Vampire Heart'_ was written in gothic letters. I smiled at my doodle when suddenly the paper was ripped from my hands. It was the prep again. I glared at her, then stood up.

"Give it back." I held out my hand. She sneered and looked at the page.

"Well, well, well, the freak is a vampire lover." She scoffed.

"I said give it back." I growled.

"Very well." She crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash. "Oopsie." She walked away cackling. I glared at her then went over to the trash can. I reached in and pulled out my doodle. I uncrumpled the paper and put it safely in my bag. The bell rang and I made my way to the last class of the day, gym.

Our gym teacher, Mr. Neil, scrounged up a uniform that I could wear. A blue short-sleeved shirt, with the school's crest on it, a pair of red shorts, and tennis shoes. After I got changed, I sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. Mr. Neil dragged out a huge punching bag.

"Alright, class. The unit we are covering next is martial arts. Now this requires skill, agility, and power." He scanned over the students who where cheerleaders and sports stars. I smiled, this was my element. Then little miss prep raised her hand.

"I think that Ember should go first." She glanced at me and sneered.

"That's is an excellent idea, Julia." Mr. Neil nodded. "Ember if you please?" Everyone turned to look at me. I stood up and made my way to the punching bag. I took my stance and took a deep breath. I punched it squarely then kicked. I jumped off the punching bag and landed three feet away from it. I ran at it and jumped. I kicked and knocked it off its hinges. It landed with a thud. I looked around only to find that everyone was shocked. I walked over to the fallen punching bag and picked it up. It was taller than me and a lot heavier. I put it back on its stand. No one recovered.

"What?"

"Miss Ember, you- have you had any former martial arts training?" Mr. Neil was amazed.

"Yes I have. I have had five years at the Shanlio Dojo, and I am a 10th degree black belt." I sighed, now people might refer to me as the gothic vampire ninja. And if they do I will rip them limp from limb. Mr. Neil was beaming.

"Class, a round of applause!" He clapped and few of the students did too.

For the rest of the hour I was on the pedestal. I didn't like all the attention. They don't know all that I've been through. I caught sight of Julia as she tried to punch. To be honest she failed….miserably. I resisted to smirk as she began to whine about being a cheerleader and that this was so unfair. I say, tough luck. The bell rang and I went to get dressed. Julia was glaring daggers at me, she knew she couldn't get her way this time. After I changed back I went outside and waited for Tony. He ran to me and latched on to my messenger bag. The McAshton twins where with, apparently, their older brother. I recognized him as the jock in history. He caught sight of me and started to walk over. His brothers following. The twins looked smugly at Tony. I hid him from view.

"Alright, I'll only say this once. You will leave my cousin alone, got it?" I growled a the twins. They smirked. The oldest clears his throat.

"Now Ember, what could Nigel and Flint have done?"

"Like you don't know jar-head." I glared at him. He chuckled.

"My name is Eric, and don't your forget it, or your uncle's job could be at stake." He turned and walked away, his brothers following. I growled,

"He irks me.'

"Join the club, the twins won't leave me alone." Tony sighed. I gave him a comforting hug. Uncle Bob drove up and took us back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thanks to all who reviwed! Now i know you all want to see some action, drama, and romance rght? Well look no further, this chapter is full of it! now I'm not telling you anything else on the matter, you'll have to read an find out for yourselfs. *evil laughter***

**Disclaimer: do not own. If i did Gregory-kun would have way more lines and screen time.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises.

Well I survived my first week of school here is Scotland. Tony was not so lucky. He got in a fight with the McAshton twins again, and I specifically told him to come straight to me. Those little cowards, they knew I wasn't there. I trudged up the stairs. I was happy it was the weekend but I was too tired to show it. I opened my door and walked into my room. I shut my door and went over to my closet. I changed into dark slacks, and a dark blue tank top. I went to the bathroom and brushed out my wind-swept black hair. It was very windy outside and the tree branches scraping the windows. I went back to my room and pulled back the curtains, it looked like it was going to storm. I pulled the window open and stepped onto the balcony. I leaned on the stone rail just waiting. People sometimes find me crazy for wanting to stand outside just before it storms, but I find it exhilarating. The wind had a distinct smell to it, but I couldn't describe it. Lightning struck about a mile away. Light bathed the area then was gone in an instant. Then the thunder boomed, and rain started to fall. I slipped back inside and closed the window. I sat on my bed and watched the rain fall.

It was ten it night and I thought about last Monday. I glared at the ceiling.

"_Stupid Eric, the moment he slips up I will show how ruthless I can be."_ I fingers retracted automatically into a fist. Gods I was getting too upset over this. I bolted upright, I grabbed my combat like boots and put them on. A nice walk through the rain might calm me down. I tiptoed down the fist flight of stairs, them pressed my ear on Tony's door. Good he was asleep. I went to the other side on the hall and did the same thing at aunt Dottie's and uncle Bob's door. They too where asleep. I made my way down stairs to the living room. I grabbed my hoodie that was hanging by the door. I put it on and went outside. It wasn't raining hard enough to drench me instantly. I shoved my hand in my pockets and started walking. I thought I heard the screeching of a bat. I shrugged there must be a roost somewhere near by. I realized, after almost an hour of walking, that I forgot to leave a note. Well I was about eleven at night, so I should be back home before they get up. I looked around and found myself near a park. Who in there right mind would build a park in the middle of nowhere? Oh well, at least it had a covered bench. I opened the gate and walked over the bench. When I was under the roof of said bench I heard footsteps on the gravel. I looked through the rain. The footsteps got closer, and my eyes narrowed, finally seeing who it was.

"What do you want, Jar-head?" I growled.

"Now Ember, I thought I told you to call me Eric." Eric stepped under the roof, out of the rain. "And besides I knew you would be here, I know your type,"

"Tough luck." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He chuckled darkly, as if he was forming a plan. I came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh a feisty arn't you? I like them feisty." Then he grabbed my butt. I turned around faster than you can say 'your funeral' and punched him in the jaw…hard. He stumbled backwards holding his jaw.

"You bitch!" Smack, he slapped my left cheek. Now I was pissed. I punched him repeatedly, maybe ten times in total but I lost count. I elbowed his ribs, and kneed him in the groin. He coughed and sputtered, doubled over.

"Mark my words, Ember, I will find away to break you." He limped away.

"Not before I break you." I hissed under my breath. I stood there and made my way home.

I when I got back home I immediately went to the bathroom. What I saw in the mirror made me want to kill Eric even more. Under the red handprint, a nasty bruise was already forming. I touched my cheek, it hurt and there was also a welt. I went back to my room and took off my boots, and my soaked hoodie. I crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

Sometime during the night something cold pressed against my left cheek. I felt like someone's fingers, but it also felt good against the welt slash bruise. I sighed in my sleep, but when I did the fingers went away.

The next day I kept my hair covering the left side of my face. The last thing I wanted was Tony or aunt Dottie asking questions. I also stayed in my room most of the day, only going down stairs to eat. Every time aunt Dottie asked what was wrong I lied. Tony knew not to bother me, but he still was worried. I went down stairs around seven in the evening. Uncle Bob just got home and he was not happy.

"Ember Thompson, get over here right now young lady!" He was standing in the living room. I walked over calmly. Everyone else was already sitting. "Sit." He pointed to the chair in front of him. I sat down. He started pacing. "Would you care to explain why you beat up Eric McAshton last night? He has a black eye, bloody nose, broken jaw, three cracked ribs, and bruises everywhere!"

" It's not my fault, he started it." I looked right at him. My hair still covered my cheek.

"Excuses, Ember excuses! Now explain."

"Fine. I went for a walk last night, I stopped by the park to rest a little. Eric said he knew that I would be there, he said he knew my type. He grabbed my ass, I punched him. He called me a bitch and slapped me!" I pulled my hair away from my face. Everyone's expression changed. "What the hell did you want me to do? Brush it off and pretend like it didn't happen or act like a slut and enjoy it?" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Aunt Dottie was shocked.

"Ember why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I didn't want to worry you, and besides even if I did all this would have still happened." I motioned around. Uncle Bob found his voice again.

"I am very disappointed that you resorted to fighting, but knowing what you have been through two years ago…" He trailed off and looked ashamed to bring up that subject. "I will personally tell Mr. McAshton that this it was indeed Eric's fault. He had no right to do all that to you last night." He sat in an arm chair and rubbed his forehead. Aunt Dottie told Tony to go get ready for bed. Tony scampered upstairs. Aunt Dottie sat beside me and looked at my cheek.

"Oh Ember I'm so sorry this happened. " She brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'll go get you an ice pack." She got up and went to the kitchen. I twittled my thumbs, mentally exhausted. Aunt Dottie came back with the ice pack, She handed it to me. I thanked her and went back to my room. I sat on my bed and put the ice pack on my cheek. I sighed and hugged my knees. It was growing dark out so I turned on my lamp. I set the ice pack on my night stand and started to doze off. I heard my window open, then close, but I didn't movie. I was too tired. Someone sat beside me and put their arms around me, pulling me into their chest. I looked up an saw Gregory.

"What do you want Gregory?"

"I came to make sure you where all right."

"Oh you heard about last night?"

"Not only heard it, I saw it. I was there last night." He almost growled, tightening his arms around me. I looked up at him.

"What? How?"

"I was in bat form, I followed you." He didn't look ashamed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know where you where going. You are a weird human you know, going for a walk in the middle of the night during a storm." He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"So you saw everything?"

"Yes, and I will kill that Eric for hurting you, even if it means a stake through the heart just to do it. If he or anyone else touches you like that again I will not hesitate to kill them. " He growled. I shuddered at the hostility in his voice.

"Not if I get there first."I smirked. He chuckled.

"You really are ruthless." He smiled down at me, absent mindedly gently caressing my bruised cheek. For a rebellious vampire he had a caring side.

"Well that's another reason why I'm me." I smiled. I rested my head against his chest.

"Ember?"

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Do you promise not to hit me?"

"Why would I-" I was cut off. He kissed me. And I mean on the lips, kissed me. I was stunned at first but something felt right and I gave in. He broke away and I was speechless. Gregory smiled at me.

"Ember…..I love you."

"I love you too Gregory, but your parents would never approve."

"Well, neither would yours, nor your aunt and uncle for that matter."

"Touché." I chuckled. He smiled then looked at the door.

"Someone is coming." He jumped up too the ceiling, and hid in the shadows in the far corner. My door opened and aunt Dottie came in.

"Ember do you need more ice in the ice pack?"

"No thanks." I mentally smirked, I had my own ice.

"Alright then, good night Ember." She picked up the melted ice pack and left. When the door closed Gregory jumped down silently. I came back over to me, pulling me against him again. I snuggled into his chest when I realized that I was in love with a vampire! I smiled to myself. Gregory kissed the top of my head.

"Ember, if you ever need my I will be in the cellar, and if you can't get to the cellar, all you have to do is say 'My heart beats for you.' And I will be there."

"ok, I will." I nodded. He smiled.

"Now sleep Ember. Don't worry I won't till the sun arises." He kissed my bruised cheek. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep.

(-)

When I woke the next morning I was under the blankets, and curled up like a cat. I felt happier, and warm. I sat up and something fell to the floor. It was an envelope. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out the note that was inside.

"_My dearest Ember, I will be hunting tonight, but I promise that I will be back before dawn. I know you humans, you need your sleep. Don't worry about me_, _I will be back before you know it._

_Yours until the end, Gregory."_

The envelope felt heavy so I reached into it. I pulled out a golden chain necklace with a blood red ruby pendant. I smiled and put it on. Yes I was in love with a vampire named Gregory Sackville-Bagg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright seventh chapter is here. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now this chapter has romance in it i assure you all. now i dont really know if this chapter is important to the plot or if its just a filler, im not intirly sure, and i wrote the dang thing. Its up to you to deside.**

**Disclaimer: i do not and will not own The Little Vampire, all rights go to Angela Somner-Bodenburg. Who's books inspired this film.**

**A/N: There will be a short questionair...poll...thingy at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Horror Movies.

I spent most of my Saturday up and about. I was constantly on the move and I couldn't sit still. Every time I would pass the cellar door I would smile to myself. Tony was the first to notice my odd behavior.

"Geez Em. Why are you so jittery today?" Tony knew I didn't like being called Em, but I made an exception just for him.

"Just am." Ah the all purpose answer.

"Uh huh, I don't think that's your only reason." Shoot this kid has been hanging around me way too long.

"Look Tony, I wish I could tell you but I can't. "

"But why?"

"Tony your only eight, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would." He rebutted. I sighed, I had to think up a good lie. Suddenly an idea came to me. Bingo!

"There might be a horror movie marathon on tonight. All the Child's Play movies, all the Omen movies and the 2006 remake, The Grudge, The Ring, The Decent, Silent Hill, The Hills Have Eyes, and of course all the Saw movies. " I listed off all the movies that I have seen that would scare anyone to death. Tony's eyes where wide.

"You are really weird you know that right?"

"Yep, I know." I smiled. He seemed appeased. He scampered to the living room. I followed and plucked the remote from the table. I opened the menu and scrolled down the Chiller channel. I scrolled over to seven tonight. My jaw dropped. There was a horror movie marathon on tonight! Dang, I know I'm not physic, but this is just crazy! Oh well at least Tony is non the wiser. I looked at the clock, it was quarter after two in the afternoon. I scrolled up and switched it to a rerun of Mythbusters. Tony and I both loved when Adam acted like an idiot, and when things go boom. Yes we are the weird ones. For some odd reason I love explosions…and fires. Gods just one summer at my crazy uncle Albert's, and over thirty of his even crazier bon fires, I'm hooked. Maybe that's why mom and dad don't like uncle Albert that much. I curled up the recliner and watched the episode.

I must have dozed off because Tony shook me awake.

"Ember, its six fifty!" He nearly yelled in my ear.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I yawned and stretched. I got up and started to head up the stairs.

"Ember, where are you going?" Tony pulled on my hand.

"I'm just going to change, Tony." I yawned again. He let go, and I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I shut the door and went over to my closet. I rummaged around till I found what I was looking for. I put on my red and black PJ set that had little bats all over them. I found my pair of plushy bat slippers. What? They where a gift from my great-aunt Lucinda….who lives in Transylvania, and believes that Vlad Dracula was a real vampire. I think most of my family, me sometimes, was just one step away from being hulled off to the nearest insane asylum, only to be put in our own padded cells and straight jackets. I went over to my desk and got a pen and a piece of paper.

"_Dear Gregory, _

_I am downstairs watching a horror movie marathon, so there is no need to worry. _

_P.S. Thank you for the necklace, I truly love it._

_Your dearest Ember."_

I then placed the note on my bed and went back down stairs. I went into the kitchen and made some popcorn. I put it in a bowl and went back to the living room. I plopped myself down ion the couch with the remote. Tony was looked at me funny.

"Really Ember? All that just for horror movies?"

"What? It was from great-aunt Lucinda, and what better way to watch horror movies when in vampire themed pajamas?" I went to the menu and scrolled down to the Chiller channel and clicked. The screen changed and the first movie started. First up was The Grudge. "You know Tony, these movies might be too scary for you, and your mom would kill me if you got nightmares."

"No way, I'm not leaving. I'm brave." He tried to sound brave but I could hear his voice crack slightly. He plopped down beside me and almost reached for a pillow, but he caught himself. He stared at the T.V screen. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

About half way though the movie Tony was clinging to my arm, I had to use my full force just to pry him off.

"Um, Tony? Don't you think this movie is a little too scary for you?

"N-no. W-why do you ask?

"Because you are latched to my arm like there is no tomorrow, and you jumped half way to the moon then your parents popped in to say goodnight." I put it bluntly.

"Y-your probably right. G-good night Ember." He jumped off the couch and scurried up stairs faster that you can say 'I vant to suck your blood!" Good for him that he left now, the really scary stuff was just right around the corner.

(I really don't feel like writing about the movies cause I have seen then for a while anyway epic time warp time)

About six or seven movies into the marathon I felt like I was being watched. I shrugged it off and munched on the popcorn. I chuckled at the movie.

"Chucky, Chucky, Chucky, when will you learn that you just can't transfer your soul into Andy's body?" I just loved the Child's play movies. I heard something like the stairs creaking. I turned around and looked around. I shook my head, and went back to watching the movie. I was really thirsty so I got up and went to the kitchen, stupid salty popcorn, making me miss some of the movie. I opened the fridge and grabbed a can of pop. I made my way back to the couch, my slippers making a soft padding sound on the hard wood floor. I opened the can of pop and sat back down. I leaned forward and set the pop on the coffee table. When I leaned back I felt a cold gust of wind on my neck. I shivered, but brushed it off, the house was a bit drafty. Suddenly a cold pair of arms slinked around me, and a whispered voice was at my throat.

"I vant to suck your blood, my darling."

"You know you have to try harder that that to scare me." I rolled my eyes at Gregory's attempt to scare me.

"Well can't blame me for trying." He jumped over the couch and sat beside me. "Oh and by the way nice pajama set and slippers." He chuckled.

"Gee thanks, I really like them. Apparently my great-aunt Lucinda thought it was a perfect gift seeing that she lives this Transylvania." I wasn't being sarcastic, I really liked them.

"Really now? And here I thought you just had an obsession for vampires." He smirked.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession, per say, I just really, really like them…a lot." I smirked back. "Now hush, trying to watch Chucky kill people." I turned back to the screen. Gregory draped an arm around my shoulders.

After watching Child's Play 3,4,and 5. I had the most devious smirk on my face.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing….."

"Ember if you don't tell me I may just have to bite you to get you to answer." Gregory flashed his fangs.

"Alright fine, the Saw series is coming up next, which, in my book, it ten times more sadistic than the Child's Play movies. I love 'em!"

"You are the weirdest human I have ever met. I mean possessed dolls wanting to kill you doesn't even faze you."

"I know, its one of my perks." I smiled.

"And that's another reason why I love you." He kissed me. He fangs pressed against my lips and I shuddered. He broke the kiss and pulled me against his chest.

When the marathon was over, my eyes where still glued to the screen.

"Geez, I've seen those movies like a bazillion times already and they still creep me out. Who knew there was that many ways of cruel and usual punishment."

"I can think of one more." Gregory grimaced

"Like what?"

" Like smelling the most delicious scent of blood and not being able to taste it, for fear that you might kill the one you love."

"Oh." I rubbed my arms and looked away.

"But, I keeps me on track, so I don't lose control."

"How and why?"

"Because I love you Ember, and I don't ever want to hurt you." Gregory smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I then looked at the clock.

"Holy cow, its three in the morning, I didn't think that the marathon could be that long."

"Then I think its time for the human to go to bed." He smirked and ruffled my hair. "Bet you that I can get there faster than you can."

"Your on." I sprang up and hurried up the stairs. I reached my door opened it. Cue anime fall, Gregory was lounging on the wall beside the window.

"Looks like I win." He smirked.

"Cheater, you have superior vampire powers, and I'm only human." I turned my back to him.

"Ah but you didn't specify any rules." He walked up too me and slipped his arms around me. I growled,

"Stupid loop polls."

"And you did say I had superior vampire powers." He smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head, mister, or your head might get swollen and you won't be able to stand up." I smirked back. Gregory chuckled. He picked me up bridle style, and sat me on my bed.

"Time for the human to sleep."

"Alright fine." I kicked off my slippers, and got under the covers. Gregory sat beside me on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes. Gregory leaned down and kissed my bruised cheek then my lips.

"Good night Ember."

"Good night." I sighed, starting to drift off to sleep. I felt the pressure lift off the bed, then I heard the window open and close gently. Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright my readers. i have a short poll thingy on what to do for the next chapter. **

**A) Entroduse another evil character human or vampire who is in league with Rookery (Note please specify human or vampire)**

**B) have something tragic happen.**

**C) Have one of the Sackville-Baggs fine out about Ember and Gregory, or Tony finds out (please specify which)**

**And D) beating up more of the preps at school, namely Julia or Eric (again specify which. And no it cant be both)**

**And no more romance is not an option. I have reasons. anyway the fate of the next chapter and and of Ember and Gregory lies in your hands.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here we go, this one is way longer. and the results of the poll is one vote for A. two for B. five for C and two for D. I'm also spliting my poll into two chapters this chaper comtains options C and D. The next chapter will contain B. i went with all three of those options because B and D was a tie. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclainer: DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 8: Now Things Are Getting Weird.

I woke to the sound of hammering. I sat up and yawned. I got up and went to the window. Uncle Bob was building a tire swing. Awe, I remember when I had a tire swing back at home when I was younger. I went over to my door and pulled it open, or at least tried to. It wouldn't budge! Stupid eighteenth century door handle. I tried to jimmy the handle, but it didn't work. I decided to try one more thing that was bound to work. I put my palm under the handle and pushed up sharply. I smiled when I heard a distinct click. I opened my door and stepped out into the hall. I walked over to the bathroom to brush out my hair and to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and first thing that my eyes went to was my bruised left cheek. It had already turned a sickly yellow color. Well at least it was healing, but not fast enough. Eric would probably tell the whole school that I caught him off guard and he was just trying to defend himself. Then there would be Julia, Eric's personal cheerleader, she caught me in the hall on my second day and warned me to stay away from Eric and to treat him with respect. Stupid plastic Barbie wannabe. I turned away from the mirror and got my toothbrush and toothpaste. After I brushed my teeth I turned off the light and opened the door. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Dottie was sipping coffee at the table.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Morning." I sat down, but I was thinking, "_Do I look like a happy ray of sunshine in the morning to you?"_ I munched on the leftovers of breakfast.

"I'm going with Bob to get more wood and nails for the tree house he is building Tony."

"Oh, that's good." I might have to baby-sit the rugrat again.

"But, Tony wants to come with us. He seemed really eager to get out of the house today. Ember?" She raised her eye brow.

"What?"

"He had nightmares last night."

"I warned him that the movies would, besides he left like half an hour into the first movie. And he could just have had the vampire nightmares again."

"Alright, I'll bite, what movies did you watch last night?"

"The Ring, The Grudge, all the Child's Play movies, all the Saw movies, all the Omen movies plus the 2006 remake, The Descent, Silent Hill, and The Hills Have Eyes." I listed off again "No Vampire movies."

"And he left thirty minutes into the first movie?"

"Yep, he was latched on to my arm like there was no tomorrow. I had to basically pry him off." I looked at her.

"Let me guess, he had the vampire nightmare again?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I blamed you."

"Eh its ok." I looked out the window, "It might storm again. It's looking pretty ominous out there."

"I hope not." Aunt Dottie got up, and went upstairs. The front door opened and Tony came in. He walked over to the table.

"Hey Ember.' He sighed and sat down.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I had another nightmare about the stone last night."

"Really? What happened." I learned that I was best to talk about it with him.

"Well the stone was falling through the air, Rudolph and I tried to catch it, it slipped and fell to the ground. Rookery got a hold of it and….I woke up."

"Oh Tony, its just a dream, its not going to happen. Rookery will not get his hands on that stone."

"Yeah, your probable right." Tony leaned his elbows against the table.

'So what's this I hear about a tree house and a tire swing?" I knew that might cheer him up. Tony perked up.

"Dad's building it for me. Its great! Maybe you can play up there too!" He smiled.

"I just might." I smiled. "Now go run along, I think your mom and dad are taking you to get more supplies for it."

"Okay!' He ran back outside. Aunt Dottie can back downstairs.

"Where's Tony?"

"He went back outside."

'Alright, we'll be back in a little bit.'

"Have fun." I called as she went out the door. I got up and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and watched T.V.

After watching rerun after rerun I got bored. I was about noon, so I decided to go snoop around. I knew there was a door to the attic but I didn't know where. The plan of the house confused me a bit too. On the ground floor there was the kitchen, living room and all that. On the first floor was nothing but empty rooms. On the second floor was aunt Dottie, uncle Bob, Tony and more empty rooms. On the third floor was me, the bathroom and more empty rooms. Then there was the attic, no one has ever found the door so this is my perfect opportunity. I went up the stairs to the first floor. I looked up at the ceiling in the hallway, do door…opening…thing. Lucky me that there where only four room on this floor. I opened the first door. Locked. I decided it was better if I got the key first. I went to the second door. It, thankfully, was unlocked. I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was completely bare, and dust covered. There was no electric light in here, and the window was so crusted over with dust that the whole room was dark. I stumbled over to the fireplace and ran my hand along the mantle. Bingo! There was a candle and a box of matches. My face fell when I opened the box. There was only one match. I wiped the dust off the candle and carefully struck the match. I quickly lit the candle and walked around the long forgotten room. I looked up at the ceiling for any sign of a doorway, but nothing. I turned and almost fell. I looked down at what tripped me. I put the candle on the table and picked up the thing. It was half hidden under the table. I examined it, it was the tattered remains of a folding fan. I gently wiped the dust away, and embroidered on the cloth of the fan was the initials E.M. Suddenly I felt my vision swim, and when I looked up everything was dust free and the fan was gone. I heard a noise from outside the room, like someone in high heels was running down the hall. The rood suddenly opened and a woman with red hair ran inside. She looked around frantically, then she ran out of the room, accidentally dropping the fan. A man came in a few minutes later, looking very angry. He found the fan on the floor and threw it under the table. He then stormed out of the room. I closed my eyes and the room went back to normal. I looked at the fan, which I was still holding, again. I shuddered, picked up the candle and left the room.

After an hour of searching the only room I hadn't checked was mine. I put the spent candle and fan on my dresser and looked around my room. Then there was only one place left to check, my closet. I opened my closet and looked inside. There seemed to be a opening at the top. I climbed up to it, balancing on the over head rack. I pried the door open, and down came a ladder. I jumped down and got a flash light from my desk. I turned it on and started to climb up the ladder. When I got to the top I looked around the attic, it was empty except for a few very old dress forms and bolts of extremely old, moth eaten fabric. I stepped across the boards carefully, it looked like no one has been up here for at least two or three centuries. I shone my flash light against the back wall. There looked like there was a door there.

"This is getting better and better." I stepped lively and made my way over to the door. I turned the handle and it creaked open, revealing spiral stone steps. It must lead to a tower. I climbed the stairs up to the top. There was another door! What's with people and doors? I opened the door and gasped. I was in a tower, and it looked like it was being used! It wasn't dusty at all. Well it could be being used by my favorite clan of vampires. Suddenly I heard thunder in the distance and I high tailed it out of there. I'm not suicidal!

When I got back down to my room I had a big smile on my face when I put the hidden ladder back into place. I thing I was the only one, human of course, who knew about the attic and tower. That just made my day!

(Time Warp)

What a fine and glorious Monday! Not! I was groggy and tired when I woke up this morning. I stayed up too late last night talking to Gregory. He was really curious about why I was so happy. All I told him was that it was a secret. He didn't buy it but he played along. I got dressed and went downstairs. I sat at the table, eating my cereal, half asleep. Uncle Bob was in a hurry so I didn't get to finish eating. I managed to wake myself up by remembering the attic and tower.

Things where looking pretty ok for me. In history, Eric kept his head down and he was silent. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened, well not with me there anyway. I smirked smugly at my paper, he deserved what he got. Everything was going smoothly until lunch that is. I got my food and sat at the back table again. I pulled out my book and read while I ate. I heard the clacking oh heels and my knuckles turned white as my grip on my book tightened.

"Hey Goth freak!" Julia pulled my book from my face and threw it across the table. She looked prepier that usual, and she had her clones behind her.

"What do you want, little miss plastic wannabe?" I sighed. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up, how dare you hurt my Eric?" She hissed but then she saw my left cheek. She smiled smugly 'But it looks like he did a number on that ugly face of yours."

"He deserved what he got." I glared at her. Her clones flinched but she didn't back down.

"Why you little…." She raised her hand and tried my swipe at me with her claw like finger nails. I caught her hand before she could strike.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I hissed through clenched teeth. I was stuck once I wasn't going to let it happen again. Her clones where smarter than her, it seems, because they high tailed it out of there. She pulled her hand away and walked off. I knew gym was going to be brutal.

After I got changed for gym, Mr. Neil laid out sparing mats.

"Alright class, time to prove what you learned on martial arts." He looked around at the class. "Now we are doing this tournament style but you only have to spare once. Now the rules are simple, if you get knocked off of the mats, or you are down for a ten count, you lose the match. So who wants to go first." He looked around, no one moved. "I will start calling names than." At that two people sprang up. They made their way to the mats. It was kinda fun to watch spare. Soon every body went except me and Julia. I made my way to the mats while Julia finished putting make up on. I rolled my eyes, she was going to lose and everyone knew it. I caught snippets of what people where saying.

"Man, Ember already has Julia beat."

"Julia is going to die." Then I heard Eric.

"I don't think so guys, Julia is tougher than she looks."Of course jar-head would say that. I took my place on the mat and waited. Julia was checking her reflection. She snapped her mirror shut and walked down to the mats. I took my stance while she just stood there. Mr. Neil blew his whistle, signaling that start of the match. Julia ran at me and punched, well at least she got getter, but it wasn't good enough. I blocked and kicked. She didn't have time to react. She yelped and back away a little. She ran at me again. I sweep-kicked her legs. She fell back and landed. Mr. Neil stated the ten count. She didn't get back up till he was on nine. She sprang back up and punched and kicked at me. I back flipped away. When I put some distance between us I held my ground. She punched again and I caught her fist. I flipped her over my shoulder. She finally admitted defeat.

"Ok, ok I give." She got up again and walked off the mats.

"And the winner is Ember." He smiled. "Now go get dressed. "He dismissed us.

In the locker room, just as I was about to leave, Julia stopped me.

"Father has told me everything about you, Goth freak." She hissed, but only loud enough for me to hear.

"And who is your father?" I was being blunt.

"You may know him as Rookery." She hissed "And he will get you and your precious vampires." She walked away cackling. I was stunned. Julia was Rookery's daughter!

(time warpy thingy!)

When I got home I was anxious. Julia knew that vampires are real, and Rookery probably has been using her to keep tabs on me at school. Gods this is bad, very bad. I ran to the cellar door, but then stopped myself. They don't know that Gregory and I are together, but this was important. I threw open the door and raced down the stairs. I didn't care how much noise I made. When I reached the bottom I was almost in total freak out mode. The Sackville-Bagg's woke up and grumbled irritably.

"Ember, what is you reason for waking us, during the day?" Fredrick was .

"Its really important. This girl at school, Julia-"

"I have no patience for you petty quarrels." Fredrick growled.

"No, listen. Julia is Rookery's daughter. She might be keeping tabs on me for Rookery, telling him everything about me." I was frantic, and pacing. Everyone drew in a worried breath. Gregory looked like he wanted to comfort me but he couldn't. "This is bad, this is very bad." I was still pacing.

"Ember, sweetheart, calm down." Freda stopped me. Then she caught sight of my cheek. "Ember what happened?"

"Its nothing, just some prick from school touched me the wrong way, and I refused him. It's a shame I didn't beat him senseless, but I still got my point across." I was Gregory stiffen, he wanted to be beside me. Rudolph and Anna looked at each other.

"Does Tony know about this Julia person?" Rudolph asked as Anna squeaked with worry.

"No, besides, Julia is in my grade not Tony's" I sighed, at least he was safe for now. "Look I better go, I-I just need to relax a little." I left before anyone could protest.

That night I sat on the middle of my bed, hugging my knees. There was a tap on my window.

"It's open." I called to the person on the balcony. Gregory opened the window and stepped into my room.

"Hey."

"Hey." I sighed. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I know, but I feel like I can't protect myself anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I mumbled into my arms. Gregory decided to lighten to mood.

"I think you where snooping around yesterday."

"And your proof."

"Your scent was all over the tower. My tower." He smirked.

"Your tower?"

"Yeah, I go up there to think and to be alone. The only ones who know about it are you and me."

"That's good to know."

"But I don't think I like it when people snoop in my tower." He growled teasingly, playfully.

'Oh really, what are you going to do about it them?" I smirked.

"Well" He smirked, flashing his fangs. "I have ways."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be." He smirked and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly there was a small gasp on the balcony. I whipped my head around. Anna was standing there.

"Oh this is so romantic!" She squealed with delight. Gregory, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Go away Anna."

"But brother dearest, I was wondering where you snuck off to." She sounded so innocent.

"Anna don't tell Fredrick, please don't." I didn't like begging.

"Don't worry, your secret is save with me." She smiled. Gregory growled.

"You better not."

"Oh dearest brother, you worry too much. I'll take my leave then." She turned and glided off the balcony.

"That was, um, intersecting."

"Sisters.' Gregory growled.

(Time warp. I don't feel like writing about school so im skipping it)

I sighed contently, it was the weekend again. Aunt Dottie and uncle Bob where going out again so I got to baby-sit Tony. Speaking of Tony I haven't seem him since eight-thirty this evening. I went down stairs, when I bumped into Gregory, who was just coming out of the cellar."

"Ember, have you seen Rudolph or Anna? The disappeared right after mom and dad left to go hunting."

"No cant say I have. Have you seen Tony?"

"Nope." He looked at me. "Coincidence I think not."

"You maybe right. Time to begin mission 'Go find the kids before the adults come back'."

"Right." He grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. Suddenly a someone spoke.

"No need for that brother dearest." Anna walked up to us, she was more perkier that normal.

"Alright Anna, what is going on?"

"Don't worry Ember, just follow me." She beckoned us to follow. I looked at Gregory and he shrugged. We had no choice but to follow. Anna led us to the dinning room slash kitchen. The table was set, all fancy and romantic, for two. I was speechless. I heard Gregory growled under is breath,

"Sisters." Then as if on cue Tony and Rudolph appeared, they looked like they didn't want to be here. They pulled the chairs back.

"Please, have a seat." Anna motioned us forward. We really had no choice on the matter, so we sat down. Tony mumbled to me.

"Help me, she roped us into the this."

"I have a plan, get the stereo remote." I mumbled back. Tony nodded and slipped away. Gregory raised an eyebrow. I smirked and whispered " Plan 'Heavy metal music disruption will soon commence'." I leaned back in my chair, waiting for the remote. Gregory smirked. Tony scarred back and slipped me the remote. I hid it under the table cloth. Anna came back in with two plates of foot, she set them down in front of us. When she turned her back to us I gave Gregory a small nod then pressed the ON button on the remote. Suddenly heavy metal blasted through the kitchen. I smiled.

"Sorry Anna, but we are just not in to this fancy stuff." I looked around. Tony and Rudolph made their escape. I turned off the stereo. Anna crossed her arms.

"I was just trying to help."

"I know Anna, but we really are not in to all this fancy stuff.'

"I understand, but can I still try?"

"Well I might take a while." I smiled. Anna nodded. Gregory and I got up. When we got to the stairs Gregory smirked.

"Good plan."

"Thanks, I try." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my dear readers, you wanted something tragic to happen. well here it is. I was literally crying when i was typing this. anyway thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this and i saddly never will oh darn**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Dangerous Situations.

Its been nearly two months since I first came to Scotland. I wasn't too well liked at school. Julia and Eric made sure of that, so I stayed an out cast. Mom and dad called the other day to see how I was getting along. I had no choice but to lie most of the time. Mostly about school and that I was making friends. Well things where alright until mom asked if I found a guy yet. I had to lie on that one too. She defiantly could not know about the fact that I had a vampire boyfriend. Or else I would be on my way to the nut house. Speaking of my vampire boyfriend, Gregory has been acting weird for the past couple of days. He seemed to stiffen every time I would move. Eh it could just be a vampire thing, but he did say that my scent was torture to him. I shook me head, trying not to think too much about it, the last thing that I needed was to be depressed. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but I really wasn't that hungry. I shut the fridge door, then I caught sight of the calendar. I really haven't been keeping track of dates. Today way Saturday, October thirty-first. WHA-! HALLOWEEN! I didn't even know! Halloween was my favorite holiday, and back home, mom and dad would have these huge Halloween parties. Well time to break out the tombstones and fog machines. I looked at the clock. It was about eight-thirty in the morning, aunt Dottie should be getting up soon. Maybe I can get her to take me to a craft store. I looked out the window, the yard, side yard, and back yard where more than big enough. Perfect. I ran up stairs and got dressed. I came down in a purple and black half dress and black jeans. I got a clip board and paper. I started in on making my list.

_1. Several cans of black spray paint._

_2. A couple dozen plastic roses._

_3. Box cutters_

_4. Lots of heavy duty Styrofoam._

_5. A couple of gallons of fake blood._

_6. 6 or 7 vases (will crack back here to give old effect)_

_7. Nail polish remover._

_8. Plain black and gray paint._

_9. Ply wood._

_10. strobe lights._

_11. Dry Ice ( will be the hardest to get)._

I looked over my list just as aunt Dottie came into the kitchen.

"Well, your up early Ember."

"It is Halloween today." I set my list on the table.

"Let me guess, you want me to take you to get supplies, right?"

"Yes please." I smiled.

"After breakfast."

"Thank you!"

(Time warp)

We managed to get everything. And as I thought the dry ice to some haggling just to get it. When we got back I set to work. I laid down an old sheet that I scrounged up from one of the empty rooms. I got a can of the spray paint and painted the plastic roses black. They did look realistic so I set them aside to dry. I then went to work on chipping and cracking the vases, very, very, very carefully. I get a hammer and tapped each one just hard enough to crack and chip them. When I has happy with the result I set them aside also. I got the box cutters and the sheets of heavy duty Styrofoam. I cut out a total of twenty tombstones. Then came the fun part. I took the nail polish remover and poured it on the Styrofoam, making it melt and creating a texture. I also used it to write words. Tony showed up and was just watching me.

"Hey Em? What are you doing?" He was a curious little kid.

"Making Halloween decorations for tonight." I opened the cans of gray paint. "Can you hand me that paint brush?" I motioned to my right.

"Sure." Tony got the paint brush, "Can I help?"

"Sure kiddo." I stood up and laid out the rest of the tombstones. We painted them gray and filled in the textures and words with the black. We leaned them against the house to dry.

"What next?" He was excited.

"Well, the supports for the tombstones still need to be cut out from the ply wood."

"Should I get my dad to do that?"

"Sure, better be safe than sorry."

"Okay!" Tony ran inside the house. He came back with uncle Bob. I told him what was needed and he seemed happy to oblige. Soon the air was filled with the sound of the band saw. When it was all done, the paint had dried.

'Well Tony, ready to splatter paint fake blood onto the tombstones, and everything else that we are allowed to?"

"Yeah!" He had a huge smile on his face. I got the tombstones and set them on the supports. I opened the buckets of fake blood. I dipped my hand in and threw the fake blood onto one of the tombstones.

"Well what are you waiting for Tony?" Now this is what I call bonding time with little cousins!

(Short several hour time warp)

At eight P.M I was about to put the final touches onto my creation. I arranged the tombstones to look like a cemetery. I then put the vases of black roses on the front porch and the window sills. I opened the one of the containers of dry ice and poured some water into it. I hid it behind one of the tombstones, and soon the whole yard and porch where totally engulfed. I hooked up the strobe lights and stood back to admire my handiwork. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Gregory."

"Hey to you too. What is all of this?"

"Oh I just threw together a last minute thing for Halloween."

"This was all last minute?" He looked kinda surprised.

"Yes, and only because I lost track of the days." I turned to face him fully. He looked tired, drained almost. And his eyes where a dull red. "Gregory? Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Of course I am!" He snapped. Then he sighed. "Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just tired, and hungry."

"Then go hunt."

"Not tonight, I want to be with you." He pulled me against him, almost protectively. I snuggled into in chest, smiling.

"I love you Gregory.'

"I love you too. You know you did a really good job on this cemetery, but would you like to go to a real one?" He smiled.

"I don't know."

"And why?"

"Since aunt Dottie and uncle Bob took Tony trick-or-treating I'm not suppose to leave the house unattended."

"It won't, my family is still there." He was right on that one. "Well then."

"Oh alright, but I have to be back by at least eleven." I smiled at him.

"Ok, hold on." He smirked. Suddenly we rose up in the air.

"HOLY MOTHER OF APPARITIONS!" I wasn't expecting this, and I was spazzing. I clung to Gregory. "You could have warned me first." I grumbled.

"I did." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, trying not to look down.

We seemed to be flying for only mere minutes before we landed. Gregory set me down and I looked around.

"Wicked."

"I though you would like it." Gregory smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. Suddenly he froze, and he growled. I pulled away.

"Gregory? What's wrong." I looked at him. He looked wrong. His face was contorted in…pain? And his eyes had a blood-thirsty crazed look in them.

"Y-your scent…its so good. So sweet. It makes me…..hungry." He growled again, baring his fangs. He wasn't playing around, this was all to real. When was the last time he hunted? I backed away.

"G-Gregory y-your scaring me. Stop it."

"Now, now my darling. I promise I won't hurt you." His eyes followed me like a cat's following its prey. He chuckled darkly and licked his lips. "But I can't resist your sweet blood."

"Gregory snap out of it!" I backed further away. His eyes locked on my throat. He crouched and sprung. He pinned me to the ground. I tried to squirm away but his vise like grip was too strong. I looked up at him with frightened eyes. He snarled and leaned down ever so slowly. Tears had already spilled over in my eyes. I felt his fangs brush my neck. I closed my eyes. "Please Gregory, snap out of it please." I begged. Suddenly he stopped.

"E-Ember?" He sounded back to normal. I opened my eyes. "I-I'm so very sorry." He let go and turned away from me. I shakily stood up.

"Gregory? How long have you gone with out hunting?" Me voice was small.

"A little over a week." He sounded ashamed. I slowly walked to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Gregory look at me."

"I-I can't. I almost bit you. I-I have to go, forgive me." He transformed into a bat and flew away.

'Gregory come back!" I called out, reaching out to nothing. He was gone. The tears flowed harder now. I hugged my arms and fell to my knees. I didn't hear the slamming of a truck door. I felt so lost so alone. Someone stepped up behind me.

"Aw what do we have here? Did your demon lover abandon you?" Rookery sneered. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I was limp, nothing seemed to matter anymore. I saw the glint of a knife. "Well then I guess I have no choice to leave you as a message to the vampire filth." He raised the knife, ready to slash my throat. I instinctively raised my arm to protect my face and neck. He slashed the knife down, cutting my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. He smirked. "Looks like you chose you fate, yes a painful death. Aw don't worry your filthy demon lover with be joining you in hell soon enough." He dropped me face down and walked away. Faintly I heard his truck roar away.

It seemed like I was lying there for hours, slowly bleeding to death. I couldn't move. I could feel my blood pool around me. I was going to die. The only thing I could do was think.

"_Please, Gregory, come back I need you."_ I was slipping away, everything was getting darker._ "Please….my….heart….beats….for …you."_ I thought of my family and the Sackville-Bagg's running to get help before I lost consciousness.

-Gregory's p.o.v.-

I can't believe I almost bit her, my Ember. Gods I'm so stupid. I just ran away, and hide. Why did I not take her advice and go hunt? That scared look on her face will haunt me till the end of time. I love her and I almost killed her. I growled and punched a tree out of my own self fury. Then I heard something. It sounded like a whisper on the wind.

"Please…my….heart…beats….for….you." It was Ember, she needed me. I turned and ran to her voice.

When I got back to the cemetery, it smelled like fresh blood….her blood. I ran in but stopped dead in my tracks. Ember was lying face down and unconscious. She was surrounded my her blood. I ran to her and kneeled beside her

"Oh God Ember. Please don't die. Don't leave me here." I quickly looked her over. Her right arm was cut from her shoulder to her elbow. I smelled another scent. Rookery! He did the do her. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and rapped her arm. I picked her up, bridle style. "Don't you dare die on me Ember." The fasted way I could get her back home was to fly. I rose up in the air and went as fast as I could.

I opened her window and set her on her bed. Her lips where turning blue, she didn't have much time left. I rushed down to the cellar. Mother and Father looked at me.

"Good heavens Gregory, what's the rush?" Mother questioned.

"Its Ember, she's hurt."

"Hurt? Gregory what did you do?" Father hissed. He was furious.

"I didn't do anything, Rookery did. Now quickly, she doesn't have much time left." I didn't wait for a reply. I just rushed back to Ember's room. Her heart beat was fading, and she was barely breathing. I growled at myself. It was all my fault that she was like this. Mother and Father burst into the room. I reacted protectively. I growled at my own parents!

"Gregory move!" Father commanded. I obeyed but I never took my eyes off Ember. Mother undid the bandage and I growled. Father shot me a look. "Come with me Gregory." He commanded again. I didn't move, I was still focused on Ember. "I said come with me!" He snarled. I gave up and sauntered over to him. He walked me out into the hall. "Explain!"

"I love her father." I hissed. He stared pointedly at me.

"What? A mortal!" He was outraged.

"She means the world to me." I still felt guilty for when I tried to bite her.

"You have guilt in your eyes."

"I almost bit her." I mumbled, Father glared at me. "But I stopped myself and ran. I wasn't there when Rookery did that to her. But I should have, I should have protected her. I left her, to save her from myself."

"Gregory, son, what you did was right."

"But she is dieing Father, because of me!" I hissed

"Gre-"

"If I had been there I could have saved her!"

"Rookery could have staked you!"

"But Ember would be okay, I would give my life to save hers!" I half growled half yelled. Father just looked at me.

"You do love her don't you?"

"Until the day I die, and even then I would still love her." Suddenly I heard a shuddered gasp….Ember! I ran back into her room.

-Ember p.o.v-

I thought I was dead. Suddenly I felt everything come back. I gave a shuddered gasp. I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry. I felt someone run to my side.

"G-Gregory?" My voice was hoarse.

"Yes, yes I'm here." He sounded relived. He grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry Ember. I should have never left you."

"Gregory, I love you." My vision was starting to come back.

"I love you too." He smiled. My vision was finally back. Freda and Fredrick where standing behind Gregory. Freda smiled.

"Thank stars your alright Ember." She too sounded relived.

"What happened, how did I make it?" I questioned everyone. Freda smiled.

"Healing has always been a specialty of mine." She looked at Gregory and I." We will leave you both now." She and Fredrick left. I tried to sit up, but Gregory pushed me back down gently.

"No you don't, you need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me then?" I felt my eyelids start to close.

"Of course, anything for you Ember." He kissed me. I smiled, falling asleep.

**A/N: This is the saddest chapter isnt it? =( Could things get worse for our favorite vampire and his girl? Will Gregory get his revenge? Could this make Gregory's and Ember's relationship stronger? Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait i had major writers block. thanks to all who reviewed. and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no not own**

Chapter 10: Lies and Secrets.

Aunt Dottie and uncle Bob where a little peeved that the decorations where left out all night and that they had to put it all away, but they soon forgot all about it when they caught sight of how feeble I looked the next morning.

"There is no way your going to school, you look as sick as a dog." Gee thanks aunt Dottie. "I'll get the thermometer." She hurried downstairs. I sighed, the only ones who know about last night where Gregory, his parents and me sort of. Anna and Rudolph where trick-or treating with Tony last night. Halloween is the only time they can go out and be somewhat normal with out people getting suspicious. I tried to move my right arm, but it felt as heavy as stone. Come to think of it, what did Freda do? I looked at my arm, it had been re-bandaged in white gauze. I was tempted to look when aunt Dottie came back in.

"Here you are, how did that happened?" Oh shoot, she saw my arm.

"Oh, I fell last night, when I was hooking up the strobe lights. Its nothing but a scratch." I had gotten better about lying, seeing that I have to keep the most important secret ever. Case in point dating a vampire perhaps.

"You sure? That looks like too much gauze for a simple scratch."

"Well it was bleeding a little, but its better to be save than sorry." I explained. Aunt Dottie bought it, then took my temp.

"Huh, normal. Maybe its Tetanus."

'No its not, I had my vaccine a week before I came here."

"Your still not going to school, don't want to run the risk of an infection. Believe it or not that school is not the cleanest, and it doesn't have an adequate wellness center. But other than that its had good teachers." She added quickly.

"Aunt Dottie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go get a shower now?" I felt like I really needed one, and it would help calm me down.

"Not until you have had something to eat. Just because you don't have a temperature now, doesn't mean you wont get one later so just stay in bed and sleep." She stated matter of factly. She got up, then she remembered something. She went over to my window and pulled the blinds and curtains closed, making it way darker in my room then she left. I stared after her. I turned on my lamp. She had an odd way of thinking. Usually when a person who doesn't have a temperature they get sent to school. As I said, my family is just strange.

I must have took a nap, because I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and French toast. Man she went all out for this. Maybe I should get sick more often. Aunt Dottie brought up a plate on a tray for me. I had some difficulty eating, seeing that I'm right handed. When I finished aunt Dottie gave me the clear to take a shower. She then took the tray and left. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed carefully. I stood up, but nearly fell back down. Gods I was so dizzy. I held onto the wall for support. I shuffled over to my closet. I chose a tank top and flannel pants, not really looking at them nor caring if they matched. I thought I heard the door to the attic open ever so slightly. Eh its an old house. I closed my closet door and stumbled into the hall. I made my way over to the bathroom.

When I got to the bath room I shut the door and locked it. Its just a habit that I have. I got a towel and set it aside. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Suddenly I decided against a shower, I do feel really dizzy. A nice bath will do just fine. I adjusted the water and put the pug in. After a few minutes I turned off the water. I undressed and began at take off the gauze. At first I didn't look at it but my curiosity enticed me to, and I instantly regretted it. The cut had this blueish tent around it and it looked like it was pulling at my skin. The cut oozed a bit of blood, which I wiped away. I was going to have to clean my arm last.

"Now that is different."

When I got done with my bath, I redressed the cut and got dressed. I brushed out my hair and opened the door. I made my way over to my room. I opened my door, and stepped inside.

"What are you doing up?" Gregory was in the shadows.

"I had to go take a bath, it helps calm me down. And what are you doing up? Its daylight." I sat down on my bed.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He sounded tired. I looked in his direction.

"Then where were you?"

"In the attic." He stated simply. He cautiously walked over to me, as if he was watching ever move he made. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." I sighed and held my arm. "Its just so heavy."

"Yes, mother does have a way with healing." He sighed. He still seemed…detached.

"What's wrong Gregory?"

"I almost hurt you, I tried to bite you. I can never forgive myself." His fist clinched.

"Gregory, I understand, but I forgive you."

"Why? Why forgive the person who tried to hurt you?"

"Because I love you." I looked at him. I saw him flinch slightly.

"You still do?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Of coarse I still do." I gave a small smile. He finally looked at me. His eyes where a brilliant blood red. His parents must have made him go hunt last night. I looked into his eyes, I mentally shuddered. They pierced my very being, holding me in their grasp. Suddenly he kissed me. It wasn't the normal kiss I was used to, this was fill of guilt, suffering, and need…and kinda forceful. He pulled me against him.

"I promise I will protect you, no one will ever hurt you." He looked at me in the eyes. I looked at him. "Now, time for you to sleep."

"Same for you." I smirked. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Of coarse."

Hours later I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. My arm felt like it was pulsing with pain. I clutched my arm. What ever Freda did, it was only to numb the pain. I looked at my clock, it was barely past noon. Finally I let the pulsing pain lull me to sleep.

When I woke again, it was nearly seven in the evening. I got up shakily and slowly went down stairs. I went into the kitchen. Tony was just asking uncle Bob about the McAshton coat of arms. Uncle Bob thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess you can come to work with my on Saturday, then you can ask Mr. McAshton."

"Really? I can?" Tony was ecstatic.

"Sure." Uncle Bob went back to the newspaper. I walked up to them.

"Can I go to?" I surprised my self with how weak I sounded. Uncle Bob looked up.

"Are you sure about that Ember?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I nodded.

"Alright, then." Uncle Bob sighed.

(Epic time warp.)

When Saturday arrived, I woke earlier than normal. I sat up and went to my closet. I got dressed, carefully minding my arm, which was healing but not fast enough. I slipped on my boots and went to the bathroom. After I brushed my hair and teeth, I looked at my reflection. My skin was paler than normal and there was rings of purple under my eyes. I looked physically sick. I wasn't getting enough sleep and I knew it. I shuddered and went downstairs. Uncle Bob was sitting at the table. He looked up.

"Well your up early."

"I guess I am." I unconsciously held my arm. Uncle Bob raised his eyebrow.

"Dottie told me what happened. Are you sure you want to come today?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." I cringed, stupid arm.

"Ember, just let me take a look at that cut alright?"

"It's fine, uncle Bob."

"Fine, fine." He got up and went upstairs.

Half an hour later he came down with a tired looking Tony. After Tony ate breakfast, we all got in the Land Rover and drove off to the McAshton's.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooo sorry it took forever for this chapter, i got stuck in a rut and this chapter was kinda difficult to write. anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the little vampire**

Chapter 11: Kidnapped!

As I watched the hills flash by I clutched the pendant that Gregory gave me. I don't think anyone has noticed it, and if they did they didn't say anything about it. I shifted my vision to the sky, it was a pale violet. Before I knew it we where there at the McAshton's mansion-castle-thing. We pulled into the drive and Mr. McAshton looked up from the blue prints he was holding. Uncle Bob got out first, followed be me and Tony. Mr. McAshton folded up the blue prints and walked over to us. He looked us over.

"Ah these two must be Tony and Ember." He smiled.

"Yes, and Tony here-." Uncle Bob was cut off when a truck came rumbling up the drive. But this was not normal truck, it was Rookery's truck. Tony and I both paled. Mr. McAshton excused himself and went up to Rookery's truck. Uncle Bob turned to us. "Stay away from that guy, he is dangerous and crazy." Then he turned and walked to the under-construction golf course. There was a slam of a door and Rookery stepped out from behind the truck. Tony and I both hid beside the car. Rookery and Mr. McAshton talked for a while then disappeared inside the mansion-castle. I motioned for Tony to follow as I silently followed after them. They walked up the stairs to the second floor. I crept up the stairs with Tony by my side. They disappeared through a door way and stopped. I listened to them talk.

"That's Elizabeth McAshton, before she ran off with that vampire, Von. Von Sackville-bagg."

"Turned into one of the undead herself did she?"

"Of course, our family staked her." Mr. McAshton sighed.

"Its only natural. Kind-hearted on your part wouldn't you say?" Rookery chuckled.

"You of all people knew it had to be done!"

"All right, all right." They where then silent. I peaked around the door; they had their backs to us, looking at the painting. I stifled a gasp as I looked at the painting. It was the same woman I saw in my vision holding the same fan. What caught my attention was the amulet she had around her neck. The stone! With excited eyes I turned to Tony.

"We are close." I whispered softly. He nodded with a smile. Rookery and Mr. McAshton began talking again.

"Where is she buried?"

"In the mausoleum in the court yard."

"Well then, get a move on." They turned and started to walk out of the room. Tony and I scurried out of sight and waited for them to pass. We followed them back down the stairs and into the court yard. We hid behind a bush as they pried open the door. After several minutes, after they gone inside, I waited. Tony was getting anxious and started fidgeting. I silently sighed and hurried to the open door of the mausoleum. Once inside Tony practically ran down the stone walkway to the top on the descending stairs. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to a stop. Suddenly the voices of Rookery and Mr. McAshton echoed from the crypt below.

"This has been empty for centuries."

"But that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible My lord." Rookery sneered. I looked around the edge of the rail. They were standing around a open coffin. Tony leaned over the rail to get a better look. The rail creaked and broke. Tony was sent over the edge and his shirt got caught on the metal pole. I rushed over and began to help him back up.

"Ember, I'm slipping!" Tony whispered frantically as his shirt began to rip. I grabbed his arm before he fell.

"Gottcha!"

"What was that?" Mr. McAshton wondered out loud. I held my breath, suddenly I felt like I was slipping off the edge! I felt myself fall free of the edge and Tony and I landed in the open coffin.

"Its them!" Rookery was the first to react. He pulled me out of the coffin, then trapped Tony inside.

"Tony! Rookery let him go.' I growled.

"It's murder, that is Thompson's boy." Mr. McAshton was stunned.

"There vampires, I've seen them." Rookery hissed as he tied my arms behind my back, which I struggled to get out of. "Besides this one will prove useful to my…cause." He snickered.

"You can't do that! I'm not a vampire!" I struggled more.

"She is innocent. Let her go." Mr. McAshton pleaded. Rookery rolled his eyes.

"There is more that one way to make some one disappear, My Lord." At that Rookery hulled me out of the crypt and across the courtyard with Mr. McAshton following behind.

"Let go!" I growled but my only answer was getting shoved into the slide out compartment in Rookery's truck. This is not a good day for me.

**A/N: I know this is chapter was very short but I'm sure the next one will be longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally another update! Sorry for the wait but i have an ending planed out but im having trouble with leading up to it, but its not over yet! **

**Now i would like to say something: Thank you for all the reviews but... if you are just going to put ' I love it' 'Update soon' and nothing else please add more to it. It would help me alot to know what you like and what you dont. I know some of you give really good reviews and i appritate it. I would really like to know what you really think about this story. **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

Chapter 12 : Help?

I really hate this truck, and I swear Rookery is going over every single pot hole just to torment me. Suddenly the truck stopped. Rookery opened the compartment and pulled me out.

"Wakey, wakey. Time for the vampire to talk." He sneered as he drug me into his house. He plopped me down in a chair. "Well start talking."

"Never." I spat at him.

"We'll see about that." He pulled out a spray can that said 'essences of garlic', a vile of holy water and a cross.

"Damn, you really are as stupid as you look!" I chuckled. "I'm not even a vampire."

"Yes you are, I saw you!" He growled, and uncapped the holy water. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly he threw the holy water at me. He started grinning with success.

"You've only succeeded in making me annoyed, you know that right?"

"That's not enough for you eh? Well how about this!" He picked up the spray can and sprayed it at me. I closed my eyes instinctively, but the vapors got in my nose. I sneezed.

"Your pathetic, all you've done so far is throw water on me and make me sneeze."

"You're a tough one aren't you? Well this ought to do the job." He picked up the cross and roughly pressed it into my forehead. After a while I started laughing.

"Are you serious? You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Quiet you." His hand flashed to my neck and I was hoisted to my feet and into the air. "Time to die." He brought out a very sharp stake from his jacket and held it at the ready. I tried to keep my features emotionless, but there must have been a tiny flicker of fear in my eye for Rookery grinned.

*Meanwhile in the crypt* (third person point of view)

Tony waited nervously, he only whistled nearly an hour ago for Anna. He was worried about Ember, too. Suddenly he heard rustling of metal and fabric, and muffled voices.

"Down Here!" He called through the small hole at the corner of the coffin.

"Tony!" Anna and Rudolph both called back. They ran down the steps, shedded their tin foil and cloth, and opened the coffin.

"Thank goodness you found me." Tony smiled. Anna attacked him with a hug.

"Oh, my darling I'm so glad you are alright!"

"Can't breathe!" Tony spluttered. Rudolph chuckled but then turned serious.

"Tony, where is Ember." At the mention on Ember's name Anna released Tony.

"Yes, where is she?"

"Rookery took her." Tony replied in a small worried voice.

"What? We have to go now!" Rudolph said.

"But the sun!" Tony protested. Anna shook her head.

"We have to tell mother and father right away."

*Back to Ember* (normal)

I winced as Rookery tightened his grip on my throat slightly. I only had a small margin of error if I wanted to keep my life. If I kicked at him before he staked me, he would stake me or strangle me. But if I waited until the few crucial seconds before he staked me, I could escape…or he would strangle me. Just great. Rookery's hand twitched and went to plunge the stake into my heart. I kicked at his hand and sent the stake off course…right into my injured arm. I tried to stifle a scream, but it was cut off in a gargled mess as Rookery began to squeeze the life out of me. My vision went fuzzy and I clawed at his hands. But I wasn't about to give up. I kicked him in the stomach with a fury, knocked the wind out of him. He dropped his hand and I fell to the floor coughing. I recovered faster than he did and stood up. He recovered a few moments later. I will not stoop as low as kicking a man while he is down. Rookery sent a fist flying at me; I dodged and sent one of my own flying back at him. It hit home at his jaw. But a steel-toed boot met my ribs. I clutched my side in agony. I had barely enough time to react when Rookery's fist contacted my cheek with enough force to sent me flying. I landed on the floor in a pile.

"Looks like the vampire girl is not so tough after all." Rookery sneered, but then rage began to bubbled up like white-hot knives in side me. I picked myself up and wiped the blood away from my mouth. I ran at Rookery, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side, and let loose my wrath. I fought with all I had, and then I had him by the throat. I was going to end him like he was going to end me, but in a pang of mercy I just knocked him out.

"Your dieing day will come soon enough, Rookery. But not by my hands." Then I left.

*Back to Tony*

Tony burst into the cellar followed by Rudolph and Anna. He ran into a pile of boxes in his haste. Everyone who was asleep now was looking angrily at Tony.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fredrick growled.

"It's Ember. Rookery captured her!" Tony said in a hurry.

"That foolish girl, always getting into trouble-" Fredrick started but Gregory jumped up.

"What? Are you absolutely sure?" He growled out of fear. Tony solemnly nodded. "I'm going after her!" Gregory started to run for the door that lead outside.

"No! The day light!" Freda and everyone else yelled.

"I don't care!"Gregory hissed. Freda tried to clam him down.

"Gregory, darling, she can hold her own. Ember is a strong girl. And if her life was truly in danger she would call you." She reasoned. Gregory looked at his family and sighed a growl.

"Fine, but if she is hurt in any way I swear Rookery will pay with his life. " He clenched his fists and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please forgive me for taking so long, i lost interst for a while, but i'm back. This chapter might be a little rough and choppy, im running out of ideas to keep it interesting. I hope that you will stay with me, there is more chapters to go! Tell me what you think, enjoy!**

**(disclaimer): I do not own anything!**

Chapter 13: INSANE? I'm NOT Insane!

I marched out of Rookery's house without looking back. I paused for a moment to consider stealing his truck to get back home, but that would also need explaining….which I have a lot to do at the moment. I turned and started off down the road not knowing where I was going. The adrenalin from the fight dissipated and my arm pulsed with pain. I had all but forgotten that I was still losing blood and growing very tired and dizzy. I looked up at the sun, trying to get my bearings and find the time. Neither were clear. I sighed and continued walking. I ripped a piece of my sleeve at make a bandage to at least slow the bleeding. I stumbled and fell to my knees. My vision was blurry and my side ached. Each breath felt like there was a blade cutting my ribs. I crawled on the ground trying to find my way home. I felt weak and exposed and tired. I collapsed onto the ground and let the pressing weight of darkness consume me. I felt the heat of the sun and didn't call for Gregory. He would die if I did. I let everything go.

*meanwhile*

Bob slammed the front door shut.

"Tony Thompson, you are in serious trouble mister! And where is Ember?" He was furious. Tony stood at the bottom of the stairs looking very somber and upset.

"She is gone." He barely whispered.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Bob hesitated.

"R-Rookery took her." Tony started to breakdown.

"Tony, do you know where?"

"N-no." Tony replied shakily.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll find her." Bob nodded somberly and went back out the door and to the car. He peeled out of the drive and took off flying down the road.

I was woke from my unconscious state to the sound of a car in the distance. The air was cool and it was dark. I tried to move but I felt so weak. I managed to turn my head to my arm. It was surrounded by a pool of blood, but thankfully it wasn't that large. The car got closer and the headlights blinded me. Someone got out of the car and ran to me, shouting my name. Uncle Bob? He bent down and scooped me up and took me back to the car. I fell passed out as soon as the car started moving.

I opened my eyes to a blurry white tile ceiling, and beeping. Great, the hospital. I turned my head to the side and looked at my arm. It was bandaged again. At least a dozen tubes ran from my body to various machines. Suddenly someone burst into the room.

"Ember!" Tony ran and hugged me so tight I winced from the pain in my side.

"Ouch Tony, don't hug so tight." My voice sounded gravely and frail.

"Oops, sorry Ember." He backed off a little.

"Tony, the doctor wants to talk to Ember alone." A nurse appeared at the door and ushered Tony out. A few moments later Dr. Neff walked in.

"Hello Ember, how are you feeling?" He sat beside the bed.

"Like I was about to be staked by a psychotic vampire slayer." I responded truthfully, but Dr. Neff merely smirked like it was a joke.

"Ember, could you tell me what happened? The whole story please. Your aunt and uncle told me about how you were having a rough time when you first arrived here. I also want to assess your mental stability in handling a traumatic experience like this." He said gently, sincerely.

"The whole truth, huh? Well, where to begin. There was this crazy vampire slayer, Rookery. He tried to stake me the first day I came here. I made him believe I was human. But that didn't last for long. On Halloween, he cornered me in the cemetery and was going to kill me, but he only managed to cut my arm." I nodded to my arm. Dr. Neff nodded.

"Go on."

"Well earlier today, Rookery kidnapped me, trying to kill me again. I got away, but with a few broken ribs and a stake hole in my arm." I again indicated to my arm. I told the whole story that pertained to what happened to me. I gave a internal sigh of relief that I didn't have to expose Gregory and his family.

"Ember, we noticed a pendant that you were wearing. There was a note inscribed on the back. '_To my dearest Ember._" Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said carefully.

"Is he connected to this?"

"Yes." I said carefully. I thought to myself, I'm so, so sorry Gregory but I have no choice but to…..I trailed off the thought, disgusted in myself.

"Ember?" Dr. Neff prodded gently.

"He's a vampire. His whole family is. I didn't want him to get killed because of me, the human." I admitted, more to myself. " I was looking for the Stone of Atamon so he and his family could become human again." My voice quivered.

"Ember, I'm going to seen you to a safe place. You are mentally fatigued by the attack. There is no such thing as vampires and slayers. Its all in your head."

"Are you saying I'm insane?" My voice rose. "I. Am. Not. Insane." I gritted my teeth.

"Ember, rest. Its going to be alright." He picked up a syringe with sleeping medicine and injected it into the IV tube. I felt my eyes become heavy and I fell asleep.

-(3rd person pov)

Dr. Neff left Ember's room and made his way to Bob and Dottie.

"How is she Dr. Neff?" Dottie asked.

"She is mentally unstable. I an having her sent to Black Gates Hospital for the Mentally Ill for further observation in the morning. I believe the attack has her believing that vampires actually exist." Dr. Neff sighed tiredly. Tony froze with worry.

"What?" Bob stood up. "She is not a crazy!"

"Mr. Thompson, she will only be there for rest. She needs to be away from anything that will cause her to add on to her belief in vampires."

"How long?" Dottie asked, outrage ringing in her voice.

"A month at the most."

(time warp still 3rd person)

Tony carefully shut the cellar door and made his way down the dark steps. The Sackville-Baggs bristled with questions. Tony shook his head sadly.

"She isn't coming back for a month. They are taking her away to an insane asylum."

"What is the meaning of that?" Freda asked cautiously.

"She- she had no choice but to tell the truth about all of you and Rookery. The doctor said she was 'mentally unstable'."

"How dare-" Fredrick growled but Freda hushed him. Anna and Rudolph stayed quiet, lamenting the seriousness of the situation. Gregory looked like he was about to explode.

"I'll rip their throats out myself!" He raced to the outside door of the cellar, but was stopped by Anna.

"Brother, you don't even know where she is." She half-heartedly spoke, tears threating to spill over.

"They are taking her to Black Gates Hospital for the Mentally Ill in the morning." Tony explained when all eyes turned to him.

"What are we waiting for? I'm getting Ember back." Gregory growled and through the cellar doors open and stormed off into the night. But the dawn was fast approaching.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally another update! Im so glad that there are some reviewers still with me, but i do miss Eclipse's reviews. Anyway i have something very important to discuss, and i have said this a couple of chapters ago. Please, if you are going to review, please put something more than just 'I love it' and 'update soon'. it would help out a bunch if i knew what you guys liked, what can be improved, and what really isn't needed. The more helpfull the reviews the more motivated i am to get another chapter up. So that being said enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 14: Black Gates Hospital for the Mentally Ill

I was taken out the main entrance of the hospital by wheelchair. I felt scared, lost, but most of all pissed off. Out front there was a white van-type vehicle with the name of the psychiatric hospital on the side. The 'attendants' offered to help me into the van-thing, but I ignored them and got in by myself. There was a screen separating the driver from the rest of the van. As soon as the 'attendants' made sure that I was securely fastened in, the van-thing slowly pulled out of the winding entrance to the hospital.

I starred out the metal-mesh covered window for a good while watching the still fog covered moors and farmland pass by. The 'attendants' spoke in very low hushed tones to each other thinking I would not hear them, but the utter silence of the van-thing was granting me the ability to hear every word.

"Do you really think she is crazy, Rick? I mean she seems like a perfectly normal teenager to me."

"John, she believes in vampires, even to the extent that she believes her boyfriend is one. In my mind she is either crazy or an attention seeking brat." The one named Rick huffed quickly. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. The one named John sighed.

"I guess you're right. But who are we to judge? She really could be a troubled soul that truly needs help." Whoa, it was like the good cop-bad cop thing with these two. But all to soon my attention was taken from the bickering 'attendants' to the imposing structure that was the insane asylum, which was growing more foreboding as we drew nearer. The building itself reminded me of Moundsville State Penitentiary in West Virginia. I gripped the pendant, which I had to beg the doctors to get back, for comfort. My thoughts jumped back to before all of this happened. My favorite family of vampire were possibly full of sorrow and notably, anger. All because of me, as they should be. But I had no time to dwell on that, for the van-thing pulled up to the locked ten foot tall wrought iron gate. A buzzer sounded and the gates automatically swung open. I felt like I was in a high security prison. The van-thing stopped in front of the "Admittance' door. The 'attendants' got out first then came around the side to the sliding back passenger door. I was unbuckled and lead into the building.

The floors gleamed spotless white, while the walls looked like a pale mint green. The air smelled heavily of bleach, other disinfectants, and air fresheners. The silence was ear shattering. On the other side of the room was a plate-glass window looking in on the reception area. There was another window inside of the reception area that opened to the common room. Patients milled around, sat in chairs, or starred at the walls. I was lead up to the window and one of the 'attendants' pushed a button on the wall panel beside the window. A sturdy woman shuffled over to the window and slid it open.

"A new arrival, eh? Name please." She had a slight accent, but her tone held a no nonsense air. I opened my mouth to speak, but John; I recognized his voice; beat me to it.

"Her name is Ember Thompson. Here is her medical information and history." He handed her a thick stack of papers in a manila envelope. She took the stack, and in doing so her name tag became visible. Dr. Pamela Wallace. She flipped through the pages, quickly scanning them as she went.

"I see. Dr. Neff has called earlier, she has a room waiting. 313. I will be there shortly." She handed John a key card and slid the window closed. Down the hall we went and up two flights of caged, padded stairs. My room came into view at the end of a long hallway. John slid the card into the electronic lock beside the door and turned the handle. I stepped inside and the door closed behind me. Alone, I looked around. The room was sparsely decorated, containing only a single-wide bed, a nightstand, a lamp, and a small dresser. And of course, everything was securely bolted to the floor. On the other side of the room a small window complete with bars on the outside, overlooked the courtyard.

"Home sweet home." I sighed as I sat on the bed. My clothing that aunt Dottie dropped off at the hospital for me to wear, matched my mood.

I was only sitting on the bed for maybe only a few minutes before the door opened. Dr. Wallace stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Ember. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. A mixture of depression, and confusion I guess." I looked up at her. She seemed to be formulating a new question.

"Ember, do you know why you are here?" She spoke to me like I was a misunderstanding child.

"Of course I do. Everyone thinks I'm crazy." I stated flatly. That answer seemed to through her off track.

"No you are not Ember. You are just mentally exhausted, and all you need is rest away from anything that will cause you to keep believing that vampires exist." She regained her composer instantly.

"Then what is your explanation for why it happened?" I glared at her, a hard edge creeping into my voice. She was really starting to irritate me. Dr. Wallace seemed at a lose for words.

"W-well, simply put it's a clear case of you being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now I think we have had enough of this idle chatter. Group is about to begin. Come along." She opened the door and lead me out into the hall.

The group was gathered in the common area. At least fifteen patients sat in a circle, I among them. Everyone took turns talking about their problems. Others would often interrupt and comment, only to be reprimand by a stern look giving my Dr. Wallace. I fiddled with my pendant, wishing to be away from this place. And then, to my disdain, it was my turn. Dr. Wallace gave me a short introduction.

"Everyone, this is Ember Thompson. She is going to be with us for a while, so lets make her feel welcome. Ember do you have anything to say?" She and the rest of the group looked at me. I waited for a moment, deciding what to say. So I posed a simple question.

"If I were to say I was attacked by a vampire slayer who mistook me for a vampire, how would you respond?" I crossed my arms waiting for an answer. The stitches in my arm pulled tight under the bandages.

"I'd say you are crazy. Vampires don't exist!" A guy named George interjected. A few others nodded in agreement. I let a small smirk creep onto my lips. It was a valid answer to my question that Dr. Wallace couldn't say anything about it.

"And because of that very reason, I was separated from my family and boyfriend. I don't think I need to be here for 'rest'. I need to be with my family for support. If I'm really am crazy, so be it. I would rather be crazy and with the ones I love than sane and stuck in here." I waited for a interruption. When there was none I continued on. "I was never tested for a mental problem. All the doctor said was that I needed rest away from anything that will make me think of vampires. And I don't think that will happen."

"Alright. I think that wraps up today's group. Time for supper and bed." Dr. Wallace announced. I glanced up at the clock bolted to the wall. Quarter till seven in the evening. I got up and followed everyone else out to the cafeteria.

After a hospital/prision food dinner I followed an 'Attendant' to my room, which she unlocked. I noticed that there was no light switch. It was only five minutes till eight, so I assumed that the lights automatically went off at a specific time. I laid on my bed starring out the window at the darkening sky, and the lights flicked out. Pale blue-grey moonlight filtered into the small room as I finally closed my eyes.

_I stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea. A comet was creeping closer to a full moon. A chant that seemed to be Latin whispered on the wind. Flashes of red light pulsed with those whispered words. Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder. For a moment I thought it was Rookery trying to kill me again, but the hand seemed more caring. I tried to turn around but some invisible force kept me still. Pale hands entered my field of vision as I started to panic. _

"_Be calm." The familiar voice of Gregory quelled the panic, but I couldn't tell if I was just hearing his voice or this really was him. The hands slinked around my waist, and cool breath caressed my neck. Then cool lips pressed against my neck. I was elated that this was really my Gregory! But something felt….off. I felt the sharp points of fangs press into my skin. I tried to protest but I couldn't speak or move! I felt the pain as the fangs popped though the skin of my neck and I heard the whoosh of my blood being sucked from my body. My head felt heavy and I was getting dizzy, but still I tried to fight to make a sound or movement, but to no avail. The edges of my vision blurred and black spots floated through it. The beating of my heart slowed rapidly, as my life was being slowly drained away. Why? Why, Gregory? The fangs were pulled from my neck and the arms released my. I crumpled to the ground, my vision and pulse almost gone. Suddenly several drops of a metallic tasting liquid hit my tongue. I coughed and my muscles quivered. And then it all stopped._

I bolted up right. My skin was coated in a sheen of cold sweat. I glanced at the nightstand automatically but there was no clock. I through my legs over the edge of the bed and held my head in my hands. My dream felt so vivid, that I cupped my hand around the side of my neck just to make sure it was just a dream. I jumped as I heard a faint tapping. I looked at the window only to be greeted by a pair of red eyes and louder tapping. The clouds uncovered the moon and I was shocked at who I saw.

"Gregory!" I jumped up and ran to the window. I quickly felt around for a latch, and hoisted the window up.

"Are you alright?" Gregory blurted out the moment the window was up. I nodded as I reached my hand through the bars. The cool skin of his face met my hand. He visibly relaxed at my touch.

"How are you going to get me out of here. They have this place locked up tighter than a maximum security prison." I franticly whispered. Gregory eyes the bars on the window. With a smirk he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket.

"I don't think the night guard will mind."

"The lock is on the inside." I pulled my hand back through the bars and stepped back. Gregory transformed into a bat and barely had enough room to slip inside. One he transformed back he wrapped me in a all most bone crushing hug. I pulled back enough and kissed him. He kissed me back threefold. When we broke the kiss I rested my head on the crook on his neck.

"I missed to so much, Gregory."

"I missed you too. Now to get you out of here." He pulled away and turned toward the window. The keys jingles as he searched for the right one. There was a faint click and the bars fell away from the window, and hid the ground with a muffled clang three stories down. Gregory lifted himself out the window and hovered in front of it. He reached out his hand to me, which I gladly took. I then hoisted myself out of the window, hovering there thanks to Gregory. I nodded to him, and we flew away from that dreaded asylum. But all to quickly the thought of my chilling dream crept back into my mind. The comet was getting closer to the moon by the day, and I have a feeling that it won't end well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess who's back! Yes I realize it has been way too long since I last updated, but I hope I havent lost all of my readers. I apolagise in advance for this chaper being so short. Reviews are very welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own **

Chapter 15: Hiding In Plain Sight.

We both stayed eerily quiet during our flight over the dark country side. And during that silence I began to think over many things. Now that I thought about it, escaping wasn't really the smartest idea. In the morning they would find that I'm not there and notify the police, my aunt and uncle, and my parents. That was a very unsettling thought.

Another thought that troubled me was my dream. My other dream had come true, but this one was the most frightening. I glanced over to Gregory, who seemed to be lost in thought himself. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

I must have drifted of to sleep for when I opened my eyes again I was in the cellar. I quickly sat up and used my right arm as a support. I hissed at my own fullishness and immedatly cradled my arm. Only then was I aware of the eyes starring at me. But there were some missing.

"Where are the others." I wonderd out loud.

"Rudolph and Anna are searching for the stone with Tony." Freda's voice replied soothingly.

"And Gregory?"

"Gone." Fredrick's voice cut the air harshly "To the cliffs to make the call."

"Tonight is the night our dream will become real. Our mortality beckons." Freda smiled. I starred at them for a while.

"But I was just outside, the commet.." I was cut off by Freda.

"You slept all though the day after Gregory brought you here."

"All day? Damn it. They know I've escaped, and now everyone one is looking for me." I stood up quickly and nearly ran across the room until I felt a hand on my arm, holding me back.

"Ember, if you leave now you will have more trouble on your hands." Fredrick released his grip on my arm. "Right now, finding the stone is more important."

"Where are they right now?"

"They left just after sunset to finish looking in the McAshton mausoleum, they said the this Emily had it last."

"I don't think its there." I bit my lip in thought.

"How can it not be there?" Fredrick growled.

"A couple of weeks ago I had a vision of Emily McAshton, Von's human-turned vampire lover, she was in this house and she had the stone. So I think the stone might be here. I just don't know where."

"You will be the one to look for it?" Freda asked.

"Yes, but how to distract aunt Dottie and uncle Bob?"

"Leave that to us." Fredrick answered.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

As soon as I heard the car drive away I bolted for the cellar door. After running up the steps to the second floor I paused at the room I found the fan in. Then something seemed to click together. Tony's dreams about the comet and the stone! I smaked my forhead for not realizing it earlier. I raced down the hall and burst into Tony's room. The first place that came to mind to hide something was the fire place. The boards squeeked as I knelt down to reach into the fireplace. To my dismay there was no cubby hole what-so-ever. As I wiped the soot off of my hand I stood up, but while I was standing up I felt one of the boards shift as if it was loose. I took one of the log pokers from the rack beside the fireplace and placed it in between the boards. I pushed down on the log poker and the board lifted up with a creak. I repeated the same action until most of the boards in front of the fireplace were gone. As I knelt down again I searched though the straw that lined the space between the boards. I didn't even pause when I heard the window open.

"What did you do to my room!" Tony stood in shock. Rudolph looked curious, but Anna was know where to be found.

"No time to explain. Where's Anna?" I asked with out looking up from my digging.

"With Gregory at the cliffs. What are you doing exactly?" Rudolph questioned.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for the stone." Suddenly my fingers brushed something that wasn't straw. I grabbed it as Tony and Rudolph rushed over. It was a little cinch coin purse of white lace. I tore it open and a little kerchief fell out and in the couner was the initials of E.M. on the corner just like the fan….. With out a word I dolted out of the room.

"Ember! Wait!" Both Tony and Rudolph ran after me. I ran up to my room, threw open the door and continued to my closet. I climped up to the trap door, ignoring the pain it caused me and with out caution crossed the attic floor. I climbed the stairs to the tower, but when I arrived it was pitch black. I scrambled to the little window and opened the latch. Light from the full moon flodded tower and gave it a ghostly apperence. With out a word or invatiation Tony and Rudolph began looking for any hiding place that the stone might me hidden in. I started to check the stonework for any loose stones when I heard a exclamation from the boys. I rushed over to them and looked at the piece of torn fabric. It was the same as Emily's dress! Gingerly I took it and I my head reeled.

_The woman burst into the tower and frantically looked for a hiding spot for the stone. She knew she had waisted too much time in making a fake hiding place. She spided a lose stone the wall. She ripped off a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the stone. Just as she had finished sliding the lose stone back into place the man threw open the door and lifted the sharpened stake….._

Then the vision changed.

_A young man, in his mid teens, paced the tower deep in thought. He stopped when something cought his eye. A tiny strip of cloth stuck in the wall! He pried the stone loose and picked up the bundle of fabric. He unfolded it and gazed at the treasure he had found. He set his found treasure back into it hole left out the window. He returned a short while later with a carving tool, and a chain. He sliped the chain into an opening on the pendant. He then fliped it over and carved into the back of the metal…_

I jolted from my vistions and looked around.

"What happened Ember?" Tony looked worried.

"You looked like you were convolsing." Rudolph clarified.

"I had a vision , well two actually." I breathed, defently shaken. "We need to get to the cliffs. Now!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry its been forever...**

Chapter 16: Is This Really How It Ends?

Tony and Rudolph both looked at me questioningly.  
"What about the stone?" Tony blurted out.  
"It's safe." I called as I moved to the window. Rudolph and Tony quickly followed suit. As soon as we left the tower, a vehicle pulled into the drive. Looking down I saw two people get out, and I hoped that Freda and Fredrick had enough time left to get to the cliffs after they had gotten my aunt and uncle out of the house.  
"Who are they?" Rudolph questioned, looking at the people in the drive way. I looked and my skin crawled. Julia and Eric stood in the driveway.  
"You don't want to know.." I muttered, watching them. The car was still on, and the doors were open. Eric and Julia seemed to be looking for a way into the house. "How to get to the car?"  
"You don't plan on taking it, do you?" Tony looked at me like I had lost my marbles.  
"What other way is there? I highly doubt that Rudolph can carry us both."  
"She does have a point…" Rudolph agreed. "I'll take Tony and we'll be on the roof." Before Tony could add in his two cents, Rudolf grabbed Tony's hand and jumped out the window, gliding away. I quickly left the tower, crossed the attic and into my room, adrenaline numbing the pain in my arm. I crept out of my room and stopped at the top landing of the first flight, peaking over the stairs; I could hear the celler door opening.  
"Why are we here again?" Eric complained.  
"Idiot! My father wanted us to search the place. Do you know how bad it would be if one of those vampire loving freaks got ahold of that stone?" Julia was obviously not trying to be quiet. I felt myself unconsciously grinding my teeth at the sound of her voice.  
"So are we are here for the freaks or what?" Eric asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose; how stupid can he be?  
"No Eric. I'm here to find the stone. You are here to be the muscle in case someone gots in our way." Julia snapped. I could hear that they crossed the kitchen and they now came into my field of view.  
"But there is no one here, Julie." Eric put his arms around her shoulders. "We are all alone… how about we make the most of it?" He grinned. I couldn't help but grin when she slapped him.  
"Start using your brain, moron." They started up the stairs, and I took my chance and stepped out of the shadows.  
"Well… isnt this nice?" I smiled at them both, turning my pendant, the stone, in my fingers. Julia and Eric both jumped, startled. Julia was the first to recover.  
"Look what the blood-sucker dragged in? Father said that you were left for dead. What the hell are you playing with?" She demanded. I chose to ignore her insult. Eric looked between up both, a confused look on his face.  
"Oh this? It was a gift, and exactly what we need." I smirked, flashed the stone so it caught the light. Julia's face contorted into rage and she ran up the stairs at me. I squared my feet, and waited. She was fighting blind and I was able to knock her off balace by grabbing her arm and toppling her over the railing. She screamed as she hit the ground, sending her arm out to break her fall. There was a crunch as her arm was contorted underneath her and her head hit the floor, knocking her out. Eric just looked at me then ran up the stairs. I didn't have to wait because just before he reached me, his foot slipped and he fell backwards down the stairs, hitting his head on the last step, blood staining his forehead. I didn't wait to see if he would get up, I just ran down the steps and out the door.  
Tony and Rudolph were already waiting for me by the car.  
"What took you so long?" Tony complained.  
"No time to talk, just get in the car." I hopped into the drivers seat and shut the door. Tony climbed into the front seat and Rodulph got into the back.  
"Are you sure you know how to drive this?" He asked, looking skeptical.  
"Only one way to find out." I threw it into reverse and tore out of the driveway, putting it back into drive when I got to the road.

Rudolph had to directly me to the cliffs. It took longer than I thought it would, because the comet was getting dangerously close to the moon. When I finally got close enough, I could see the entire clan had gathered…and my aunt and uncles car. I didn't question it, I just jumped out and ran to where Gregory stood, catching him in a tight hug. I could hear everyone whispering in the background, not really paying any notice. Gregory turned and retuned the hug but when we parted, he looked sad.  
"Its too late. The comet is here and no Stone."  
"No. Its not too late." I smiled and unhooked the pendant. "It was under our noses the entire time."  
"What? The pended I found was.."  
"The Stone, yes!" I finished for him. I turned and handed the stone to Fredrick, who smiled widely. He hooked the stone into his amulet and held it up to the sky, chanting in Latin. The stone started spinning and a red beam of light shot from the moon, connecting with the spinning stone. Everything thing was bathed in a red glow and a mist started rolling around our feet. Gregory looked at me, smiling widely, his fingers laced with mine. He was going to be human and we wouldn't have to hide anymore! Suddenly a stake collided with the stone, knocking it to the ground. The red light and mist vanished and the victorious cry of Rookery rang into the air.  
The vampires scattered as Rookery stormed close, lighted cross raised. Aunt Dottie had Tony shealded as uncle Bob tried to attack Rookery knocking the cross out of his hands, but was sent to the ground with a single punch.  
"Ember, we must leave!" Gregory tried to pull me away, but I pulled my hand him him.  
"No. He's not going to get away this time." I growled, my hands balling into fists. Before I could advance Gregory shot out in front of me, racing head first for Rookery. Before my eyes, Gregory had him by the thoat and was ready to bite. Rookery flailed, but managed to push Gregory back my puching garlick into his face. The other vampires, spirred by Gregory's attach, launched themselves at Rookery, biting and clawing, pushing him toward the cliff. Then he fell, screaming in protest, to the waves below. Everthing thing was quiet. Something caught me eye, and looked down, holding a scream. On the grass was the shards of the Stone, shattered by the stake. I picked them up, tears rolling down my face.  
"What's wrong?" Gregory asked, but then he stopped in disbelief as he looked into my hands. Fredrick was the next, but he screamed in rage, a scream that rippled through the clan. I looked up at Gregory, who was still standing still. Suddenly he held me in a tight embrace.  
"You trust me, right?" He seemed… desperate.  
"Yes, but what.." I was cut off when he suddenly plunged his fangs into my neck. I couldn't speak or move, feeling my blood being drawn from my body. I felt light headed, bearly hearing the calls of the others in outrage. I was so close to blacking out when I felt something warm on my tongue and I could taste a coppery taste. I blacked out then.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: A perfect ending! :D**

Epilogue

When I woke I was in the Sackville-Bagg family crypt. My head felt heavy and cold, then I was aware that I was being watched. I tried to sit up, but pale hands pushed me back down. I looked up and saw Gregory, looking relieved.  
"Gregory? What happened?" My voice was scratchy, like I havent talked in a long time.  
"The stone was shattered, Rookery is gone." He looked like we was anxious about something. Then I remembered.  
"You bit me.."  
"I had to.. There was no other choice. I couldn't stand being a part from you." His hands caressed my face, a small smile on his lips.  
"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." I tried to laugh, but he found no humor in it.  
"You've been out for a month. I though I had killed you. It was difficult to explain to your aunt and uncle, though…" He trailed off.  
"So they know about…everything?" I flinched.  
"Yes, everything." He helped me sit up, and shoved a bucket into my hands. "Drink, you'll need to keep your strenth." I looked into the bucket and saw it was filled with blood. Sniffing, it didn't smell human, I took a sip. It was cold, but good. Quickly I tipped the bucket back and drained it, feeling stronger.  
"I still have some explaining to do…My partents."  
"Already taken care of. You uncle handed it." Gregory smiled. I didn't have anything to say… I just kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gregory called from behind me as I glided along, the night are feeling wonderful. It had been months since my transformation and I was learning quickly.  
"You'll see…" I laughed mischievously. I was going to pay some people a visit. I landed on the balcony of a hospital room. I picked up a scent, and I had a hunch that I picked the right room. I could hear two people whispering to each other and peaked through the curtain of the open window. Inside, I would see Julia and Eric trying to suck each others faces off. I grinned and slipped inside, banking that they were too preoccupied to notice. Then a stood in the midde of the room and cleared my throat. They bolted up, looking at me with wide eyes. I grinned widely letting my fanges glistening in the low light, then I growled low, crouching as if ready to pounce. Julia was the first to scream, Eric looked like he had already wet his pants. I sprang at them, turing into a bat at the last second and flying out the window. I turned back underneath the balcony beside Gregory.  
"You couldn't resisted scaring them, could you?" He laughed, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  
"You know me so well." I smirked, taking his hand, gliding off into the night.


End file.
